What I've Been Looking For
by Inuyashagrl101
Summary: Kagome, Miroku and Sango are best friends and are in college.  What happens when Kagome meets Miroku's friend Inuyasha? Did Kagome finally find what she's been looking for? Pleeze R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**A/N: **Heyy guys! This is my second fanfic so, enjoy! Pleeze review!

What I've been looking For, Chapter 1

"I'm so excited for tonight!" Kagome told her best friend Sango

"Yeah, me too" Sango replied, "The party's going to be so much fun!" Kagome and Sango have been friends since they were in kindergarten. Kagome was 20 years old and Sango was 21. Sango was like a big sister to Kagome. Kagome was gorgeous, no matter how much she denied it. She had ebony black hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. She was about 5'8 in height and had legs that had to be a mile long. Sango, on the other hand, had brown hair that was usually in a high ponytail. Sango also had light brown eyes and was about 5'11 and had slightly shorter legs then Kagome. They were planning to go to a party that was on their college campus. A friend of theirs named Miroku was throwing a Halloween party since Halloween was only 3 days away. It was a costume party. Kagome and Sango were going to be opposites. Meaning, that Kagome was going to be an angel and Sango was going to be a devil. The girls were getting ready because the party was starting in about 2 hours. Kagome's costume was a white velvet dress that ended a few inches above her knees. The dress was long sleeved and had white feathers around the bottom and the ends of the sleeves. It came with little silver feather wings that attached to the back of the dress. It also came with a silver glittery halo that she wore in her black hair that was spiral curled and went down about 5 inches from her shoulders. Kagome was wearing silver metallic spike heels and was doing her make-up in the bathroom of her and Sango's dorm. Sango's costume was a blood red velvet dress that ended a few inches above her knees. It was long sleeved and had black feathers around the bottom and the ends of the sleeves and had a red glittery tail attached to the back. It came with red glittery horns that were on a headband that she slipped into her hair that was pulled back in her classic high ponytail. It also came with a red glittery pitchfork that she carried around. Sango was wearing black spike heels and was standing next to Kagome doing her make-up in the bathroom. Kagome put on a light layer of silver glitter eye shadow on and pink lip-gloss. Sango had red glitter eye shadow on and a think layer of blood red lipstick. Over the lipstick, she put on clear lip-gloss.

"Well, we'd better get going, we told Miroku that we'd be there early to help get the food and drinks ready" Sango said as she got her purse ready.

"Alright, let's go" Kagome said grabbing her purse and heading out of the dorm room. The two of them went out of their dorm, and walked into the elevator and pushed the button to go to the 4th floor. (That's where Miroku's dorm room was) They heard the ding of the elevator and walked down the hall to room 1326. Kagome knocked on the door lightly and Miroku soon opened the door.

"Hey girls" Miroku said staring at them, "You look amazing!"

"Thanks" Kagome said walking into the dorm

"Don't get any ideas you pervert!" Sango said following Kagome into the dorm. It was decorated with fake spider webs and orange and black streamers everywhere. There was a long table that had platters of food and a huge punch bowl filled with red punch.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked

"Yes, my dear?" he answered

"Is the punch spiked?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow to him

"Yes, of course" Miroku said, "Why?"

"What did you put in it?" Sango asked

"Just a little bit of rum" He replied to her, "Taste it" The girls just shrugged and walked up to the punch bowl and poured themselves a small cup and took a sip.

"Mmmm, that's really good!" Kagome said turning to Miroku

"Yeah, it is pretty good" Sango said. The girls drank the rest of their punch and helped Miroku decorate the rest of the dorm. Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Miroku said as he walked over to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Oh, hey come on in!" He said opening the door

"Who's there Miroku?" Sango called as she walked up next to him. (Just so you know, Miroku was dressed up as a football player)

"Sango, this is my good friend Inuyasha" Miroku said as he introduced them, "Inuyasha, this is my friend Sango"

"Hi" Sango said as she shook his hand

"Hey" Inuyasha said as they shook hands. They soon pulled away and Inuyasha walked in.

"Wow, you really went all out" Inuyasha said looking around the room

"Sango, I need help hanging this streamer," Kagome said a she walked out from another room holding a streamer. She saw Inuyasha and was speechless. (Inuyasha was dressed as a vampire because of his fangs.) Inuyasha saw Kagome and didn't know what to say. She was so gorgeous.

"Um, hi" Kagome said walking up to him, "I'm Kagome" she said shaking his hand

"H-Hi, I'm Inuyasha," he said as he stared into her brown orbs that were staring back into his amber ones. After a minute, they pulled apart, both of them blushing madly.

"Anyway, anyone want to help me hang these streamers?" Kagome asked

"Sure, I'll be right there" Sango said walking back into the other room with Kagome. Once they were in the other room, Inuyasha ran over to Miroku.

"How come you haven't introduced me to Kagome before?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, you just met her didn't you?" Miroku asked a funny smile spreading across his face.

"Dude, she's beautiful!" Inuyasha whispered so that the girls wouldn't hear

"Yeah, she is isn't she?" Miroku replied, "Too bad I'm into Sango"

"Alright Miroku, we're all done!" Kagome called as she and Sango walkd up next to the boys.

"So, what were we talking about?" Sango asked putting her hands on her hips. (She put her pitchfork down on the couch)

"N-Nothing" Miroku lied. It was about 7:00 pm and people started coming in packs. The lights were dimmed, music was playing, and there must have been 60 people at the party. Sango was sitting over on the couch with her elbows on her legs and her face in her hands. On the other hand, Kagome was dancing in the middle of a huge group of boys. And, of course, Inuyasha was one of those boys. Sango finally got up off the couch and started pushing her way through the group of guys and finally got to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled over the loud music

"What?" Kagome yelled back

"Mind if I dance with you?" Sango asked

"Sure, go ahead" Kagome said smiling at her as she started dancing again. Soon, Sango warmed up to the crowd and started dancing next to Kagome. Soon, a slow song came on and Kagome and Sango went and got a drink of punch and sat on the couch. Kagome sighed as she drank her punch.

"Having fun?" Inuyasha asked as he stood in front of the girls

"Yeah, you?" Kagome asked

"Defiantly" Inuyasha replied. Kagome and Sango looked out at everyone and how they were paired up and how everyone seemed to have a date. Another slow song came on and all the couples were dancing again. It was around 1:00 am when the party finally ended. Most of the people left and 99.99 of them were drunk. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were the .1 that wasn't drunk from the punch.

"Well, we'd better get going" Sango said as she stood up from the couch

"Yeah, it's getting late and I want to get some sleep" Kagome said gathering her things. They were headed for the door.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said walking over to her

"Yeah?" Kagome asked turning to face him, "What is it?"

"Hey, you doing anything tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked her

"Well, me Sango and Miroku were going to go to the movies" she said, "Do you want to come with us?" she asked

"Yeah, sure that'd be great" he said with an excited look on his face

"Alright, well here's my number…" Kagome said pulling out a pen and a notebook and writing her dorm phone and her cell numbers, "Call me tomorrow around 4:00, ok?" Kagome said handing him the paper and smiling

"Ok, yeah sure" Inuyasha said as a smile spread across his face.

"Talk to you tomorrow" Kagome said as she and Sango walked out of the room and into the elevator. They got back to their room and immediately got changed into pajamas. Kagome was wearing a pair of white night shorts and a pink tank top. She tied her hair up into a high pony tail. Sango was wearing a long pair of plaid pajama pants and a white ACDC t-shirt. They had to share a bedroom and they both crawled into their beds and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Kikyo who?

**A/N: **So, what did you think of the first chapter? Well, I forgot to do the disclaimer for the first one, so I'll do it for this chapter. I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends. There I said it! Well, enjoy! Pleeze review!

What I've Been Looking For, Chapter 2

It was the best day of the week, Saturday! The sunlight poured in the window to the bedroom, which woke Kagome up.

"Mnm" Kagome moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her ponytail was falling out and pieces of her hair were in her face. She sat up in her bed and took her ponytail out and pushed her hair back behind her ears. She looked at her alarm clock and it said 9:12 am. Kagome slowly got out of bed and saw that Sango was still asleep. _' I'd better let her sleep' _Kagome thought as she tiptoed out of the room, turned to the right and went into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and got undressed. She started the water and got into the shower. She let the hot water run over her face and body. She washed up and got out. She got dressed into a pair of tight ripped jeans and a tight light blue t-shirt with white polka dots on it. Kagome hooked up the hair dryer and dried her hair. It took about 10 minutes then, she brushed her hair and teeth and went into the main room with the couch and the TV. She went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Kagome flipped through the channels, _' There's nothing on TV' _She thought. She saw Sango come out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Sango took her shower, dried her hair, brushed it and brushed her teeth. She came into the main room and sat down on the couch next to Kagome. Sango was wearing a knee length denim skirt and a pink quarter length shirt that had a hanker chief pattern on it. Of course, Sango's hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Kagome said as Sango sat down next to her

"Morning to you too" Sango said smiling at her, "I'm hungry"

"Yeah, me too" Kagome said turning the TV off and going to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked Sango as she was looking through the fridge.

"Well, can you make me scrambled eggs and some toast?" Sango asked getting up from the couch and sitting on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen island. Kagome made them breakfast and they ate. Soon, it was 11:30 am. Sango was watching TV and Kagome was studying for an exam she had to take on Monday.

"Sango, don't you have any exams to study for?" Kagome asked

"No, my exam isn't until next week" Sango replied flipping through the channels.

"I can't wait for the movies tonight" Kagome said excitedly

"Yeah, me too" Sango said, "Is Inuyasha coming with us?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? I invited him last night" Kagome said

"Oh, yeah" Sango said finally leaving a channel on, "Let's go out for ice cream"

"What?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow to her

"Let's. Get. Ice. Cream" Sango said slowly as if Kagome was stupid

"Alright, sure. Why not" Kagome said closing her notebook and grabbed her purse and made sure she had enough money. Kagome put on her favorite denim jacket.

"Are you paying?" Sango asked

"I'm paying for mine yes, you're paying for yours" Kagome said slipping on her white and black checkered Vans.

"Fine" Sango said getting her purse and putting on her pink sling back kitten heels.

"Let's go" Kagome said making sure she had the key to the room. They walked out of the dorm and locked the door behind them. They walked down the hall into the elevator. (They lived on the 6th floor) Sango pushed the Lobby button and they stood in the elevator. The elevator stopped to pick up someone else on the 3rd floor. Kagome looked up and noticed it was Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked standing next to her.

"Oh, hi" Kagome said looking up at him and giving him a friendly hug

"Hi, Inuyasha" Sango said walking over next to them

"Hi, Sango it's nice to see you again" Inuyasha said giving her a nice smile

"So, where are you two headed?" Inuyasha asked both of them

"We're going to get some ice cream, how about you?" Kagome said leaning against the elevator wall.

"I'm going to the coffee shop" he said

"Oh, I work there part time" Kagome said giving him a small smile

"Really? What days do you work?" Inuyasha asked her

"I work Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays" Kagome said tapping her finger on her cheek to think if she missed anything.

"Wow, don't you have classes though?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, but I work after my classes" Kagome said giggling softly. Then, all of a sudden they heard the ding of the elevator.

"Oh, I guess this is our floor" Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her out of the elevator, "We'd better get going Kagome" she said

"Yeah, I guess so" Kagome replied looking at her, "I'll see you tonight Inuyasha!" She called after him

"Bye!" he called back as he walked down the sidewalk to the coffee shop. The girls walked in the opposite direction Inuyasha was going and they walked for about 5 minutes, crossed the street and entered the ice cream parlor.

"How may I help you ladies?" the girl behind the counter said as Sango and Kagome approached

"Oh, I'll have a chocolate with sprinkles" Kagome said smiling

"I'll have a strawberry" Sango said. It took about 5 minutes until the girl came back and gave them their ice cream cones. The girls paid and sat down at a booth at the window.

"So, Inuyasha's pretty cute huh?" Sango asked playfully

"Sango!" Kagome said laughing

"What? I just wanted to see what you'd say" Sango said giggling

"Well, I guess he is pretty cute…" Kagome said as her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink and looked out the window.

"Awwww! Kagome has a crush on Inuyasha" Sango teased

"I do not!" Kagome said defensively, "I just think he's cute"

"Yeah, ok" Sango said sarcastically eating her ice cream. After that, they were quiet for a while and they soon finished their ice creams and walked out and started back to the campus. Kagome looked at her watch and it read 12:15 pm.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Kagome asked Sango

"Yeah, sure" Sango said, "Let's go to that cute Chinese place for lunch"

"Ok, sure" Kagome said smiling back at her. It was a pretty cool day, but was really sunny and the wind blew a lot. The girls went back to the parking lot of the college and got into Kagome's car. Kagome had a silver Saturn Eclipse that had a beige interior. Kagome put the key in the ignition and they started down the road. They were driving for about 20 minutes when they got to the Chinese restaurant. Kagome parked the car and they both got out. They walked inside and sat down. They ordered their food when Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hold on Sango" Kagome said looking at her phone. Miroku was calling. Kagome sighed and flipped her phone open.

"What is it Miroku?" Kagome said into her phone

"_Hey Kagome" _Miroku said, _"Are we still on for the movies tonight?"_

"Yeah, defiantly. Why?" Kagome asked confused

"_I was just making sure" _he said, _" So, it's gonna be you, me, Sango, and Inuyasha, right?" _

"Yeah, that's all of us" Kagome said, "Well, listen I gotta go, me and Sango are eating lunch"

"_Oh, ok. I'll see you guys tonight" _Miroku said

"Alright, see ya!" Kagome said as she hung up her cell and put it back in her purse.

"Who was that?" Sango asked as their food arrived

"Just Miroku to confirm our plans for tonight" Kagome said as she started eating. They ate their food, paid and drove back to campus. Kagome parked the car and got out. Sango followed her into the dorm building. They went to the front desk and showed the man at it their student ID's. He nodded and asked them to sign in. They both signed the form and went into the elevator and pressed the number 6 button. The elevator rose and stopped at the sixth floor. Sango and Kagome got out and walked down the hall to their room (#1928) Kagome took out her key and put it in the keyhole and twisted and opened the door. They both walked in and Sango took off her jacket and put down her purse and collapsed on the couch.

"Home sweet home" Sango said as she turned on the TV. Kagome put down her purse and checked the messages.

_You have 1 new message_ the voice said

_Message one: Hey Kagome, it's Inuyasha I just wanted to know what time me and Miroku should pick you two up for the movies. Well, call me back! _Kagome smiled at the message and looked at the clock. It read 3:45 pm.

"Wow, it's almost four already!" Kagome said in shock, "The movie starts at 7:00!" Kagome said running into the bathroom and jumping in the shower. She dried her hair and put it in a low ponytail and took a clip, flipped her ponytail up and clipped it up. She got changed into a thick strapped light blue tank top. She put a tight black spaghetti strap tank top on over it (She was going for the layered look) and she threw on a denim mini skirt. Kagome looked into the mirror and did her makeup. She put on light blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She walked out and Sango took one look at her and her jaw hit the floor.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked striking a pose

"You look gorgeous!" Sango yelled as she got up and hugged Kagome

"Thanks, but shouldn't you get ready too?" Kagome asked Sango putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going to change" Sango stated blankly.

"Oh, ok then, I'd better call Inuyasha back" Kagome said running over to the phone and dialing his number that was written on a piece of paper sitting next to the phone.

"_Hello?" _Inuyasha said

"Hey you!" Kagome said cheerfully

"_Oh, hey Kagome" _Inuyasha said, _"What time should me and Miroku pick you and Sango up?" _

"I'd say in about, 30 minutes" Kagome said glancing at the clock as it said 4:30 pm.

"_Alright, that'll work" _Inuyasha said, _"We'll be there at five" _

"Ok, see ya then!" Kagome said

"_Bye" _Inuyasha said as they both hung up. Kagome ran into the bedroom and practically dove into the closet. _' Where are those shoes?' _Kagome thought. She was looking for her light blue metallic stilettos that she LOVED! She finally found them and threw them on her feet and grabbed her denim jacket and purse. Kagome ran into the main room where Sango was getting her purse and jacket.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Kagome heard someone at the door and knew it was Inuyasha and Miroku. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha dressed in a red dress shirt that had a black jacket over it. The jacket was open in the front and he was wearing black jeans and sneakers. As soon as he saw Kagome his jaw dropped. Kagome laughed softly and called for Sango. Kagome and Sango walked into the hallway and locked the door.

"Wow, Kagome you look….great!" Inuyasha said picking his jaw up off the floor

"Thanks, you look good yourself" Kagome replied giggling softly.

"Sango, you look beautiful" Miroku said with a devilish smile on his face

"Thanks, but don't get any ideas perve" Sango said blushing. They all got into the elevator and went down to the lobby, got into Inuyasha's car (which was a red convertible) Inuyasha got into the driver's seat, Miroku got into the passenger's seat and Sango and Kagome climbed into the back seats. They drove for about an hour and a half until they finally got to the movie theatre. They all got out and got their tickets, popcorn and soda and got into their seats in the theatre.

"Oh, shoot!" Kagome said quietly, "I forgot my candy" Kagome said as she got up, "Inuyasha, want to come with me to get it?"

"Um, yeah sure" he said standing up and walking up next to her. They both walked out of the theatre and to the concession stand and got their candy. Kagome gasped as she noticed a girl about her age in the line next to them.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked

"Kikyo…" Kagome said quietly

"Kikyo who?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at Kagome

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long! I was up all night writing this one! I'm tired, well I hope you liked it! It'll be updated soon! Pleeze review!

-Inuyashagrl101


	3. Chapter 3: Kikyo who? Part II

**A/N: **I hope you guys like my story so far. I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers: **No1butjoe: ****Thank you for the constructive criticism, I appreciate it **

**AznPriestess: ****Thank you**

**inukags4eva9292: ****Thanks, and pleeze lay off the sugar (jk)**

**xxpure nightxx:****Thanks, and of course I'll keep going**

What I've Been Looking For, Chapter 3

Last Time

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked

"Kikyo…" Kagome said quietly

"Kikyo who?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at Kagome

Now

"Her name is Kikyo Yamamoto" Kagome said looking away from Kikyo

"Oh" Inuyasha said. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Kikyo was really beautiful. She had hair that was black as night and went down to her butt. Kikyo's eyes were light brown but seemed cold and empty. She was with three other girls and they seemed to be laughing at something. Kikyo was wearing a pink baby doll top and a white ruffled mini skirt. She was also wearing hot pink high heels that must have been 5 inches high.

"Let's go Inuyasha" Kagome said taking his hand and pulling him back to the theatre they were in. They sat down and the movie started. The movie took about 2 hours and it was 9:00 pm. The group walked out of the theatre.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Sango said

"Me too" Kagome said as she followed Sango to the bathroom. Inuyasha was standing next to Miroku when Kikyo spotted him.

"Inuyasha, I think that girl is eyeing you up" Miroku said playfully

"Shut up Miroku" Inuyasha said as he saw Kikyo wink at him. _' Ok, that was weird…' _Inuyasha thought. Kikyo slowly walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Kikyo" She said batting her eyelashes

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha" He said smiling and shaking her hand. Just then, Kagome and Sango came out of the bathroom and saw Kikyo talking to Inuyasha.

"Oh, no she didn't" Kagome whispered as she walked up next to Inuyasha and gave Kikyo a dirty look.

"Oh, hello Kagome" Kikyo said returning the look, "I didn't know you were here"

"Yeah, I'm here with my friend Inuyasha" she said locking arms with him

"Oh, you two are on a date?" Kikyo said giggling

"Um…" Inuyasha said with a surprised look on his face

"No, we're just friends" Kagome said blushing

"Oh, well in that case…" Kikyo said taking out a pen and paper, "Here's my number Inuyasha" She said handing him the paper, "Call me" she said winking and walking back to her group of friends. Inuyasha looked at the paper that had her phone number on it. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. Kagome quickly unlocked arms with him and walked over to Sango and Miroku (they were standing about 30 feet away from them)

"Kagome" Inuyasha said walking up to her

"What?" Kagome said turning around to face him with an annoyed look on her face

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked

"What was what all about?" Kagome asked trying to sound innocent

"You know, that thing back there with Kikyo" he said

"Oh, that. Me and Kikyo don't really get along" Kagome said

"Oh, why not?" Inuyasha asked curiously

"Well, me and Kikyo are complete opposites" Kagome said

"Oh, let's get out of here" Inuyasha said smiling as he headed for the door. Everyone just shrugged and followed him to the car. They all got in and started back to the campus.

"So, did you like the movie Sango?" Miroku asked trying to avoid conversations with Kagome or Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it was really funny" Sango said smiling at him, "Did you like it Kagome?"

"Yeah, it was good" Kagome said looking out the window shrugging. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks and shrugged at each other. It was silent the whole way back to the campus. They all got out of the car and signed in at the front desk. The whole gang got into the elevator and Miroku pushed the 4 button and Sango pushed the 6 button.

"What floor do you live on Inuyasha?" Sango asked him

"The sixth" Inuyasha said trying not to look at Kagome. Kagome was looking at the floor trying not to look at Inuyasha.

"Really, what's your room number?" Sango asked

"Room number 1930" Inuyasha said glancing at Kagome. As soon as she heard him say this her head shot up and she looked at him.

"No way" Kagome said with a huge smile

"Yeah why?" Inuyasha asked

"Our room is number 1928!" Kagome said excitedly

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha asked as a smile spread across his face

"Yeah" Kagome said quietly as she heard the ding of the elevator. They were at the fourth floor.

"Bye Miroku!" everyone yelled as he walked down the hallway

"Bye guys!" he called back waving as the elevator doors closed. It started moving again.

"Anyway, you'll have to come over some time Inuyasha" Kagome said blushing lightly

"Yeah, definitely" he said smiling at her. Soon, they heard the ding and the doors opened. Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the hall and to their rooms.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Kagome said as she opened the door to their dorm

"Yeah, ok" Inuyasha said. Sango was already in the dorm. Kagome got up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled and was sort of in shock when she kissed him.

"Good night Inuyasha" Kagome said smiling

"Night Kagome" He said still in shock. Kagome went into the dorm and closed the door. Inuyasha walked down the hall and went into his room and locked the door. He got changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and crawled into bed and soon fell asleep. Sango and Kagome were in the bedroom changing. It was 12:00 midnight and Sango was sleeping and Kagome was in the main room studying for her exam on Monday. She stayed up until 2:30 am. _' I can't believe it's_ _2 am already' _Kagome thought as she got up and went into the bedroom and crawled under the covers. Kagome let a sigh escape from her lips as she fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Pleeze let me know by reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Halloween

**A/N: **Well, I hope you liked chapter 3! Here's the disclaimer: I don't own anything (except this story) Here's chapter 4!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 4

"Happy Halloween sleepy head!" Sango said as she lightly shook Kagome to wake her up

"Mnm" Kagome groaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes only to find Sango staring down at her

"It's Halloween, now wake up!" Sango said as she shook her again, "It's already noon"

"Alright, alright I'm up" Kagome said sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes. Sango got up off Kagome's bed and let her get up. Sango was already up and dressed. Sango was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a tight black tank top with a rhinestone flower on it. Her hair was, of course, up in a high ponytail. Kagome was digging through the dresser and pulled out some blue jeans and a tight, short sleeved shirt with pink and red horizontal stripes. Kagome went into the bathroom took a shower, dried her hair, brushed it and her teeth. She left her hair down and walked into the main room and fished through the fridge and pantry for something to eat.

"How long have you been up?" Kagome asked Sango

"Since ten" Sango said plopping down on the couch and flipping through the channels. Kagome heated up some chicken flavored ramen. She pulled it out of the microwave and sat down next to Sango on the couch.

"How late did you stay up last night?" Sango asked Kagome

"I stayed up until two in the morning studying for my exam tomorrow" Kagome said eating her ramen.

"Well, that explains why you slept in so late" Sango said laughing softly

"So, are we going to any parties tonight?" Kagome asked laughing

"I don't think so" Sango said tapping her finger on her cheek as she thought. Then, the dorm phone rang.

"Would you get that?" Kagome asked Sango with a mouth full of ramen

"Sure" Sango said getting up and picking up the phone, "Hello?" she asked

"_Hey Sango, what's up?" _Inuyasha asked

"Oh, hi Inuyasha" Sango said surprised, "I thought It'd be Miroku calling"

"_Yeah, well Kikyo just invited me to a party she's throwing tonight" _Inuyasha said, _"She said that I could take a few guests and I was wondering if you and Kagome wanted to come with me and Miroku?"_ Inuyasha asked

"Um, hold on, let me ask Kagome" Sango said, "Kagome"

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking at her suspiciously

"Inuyasha wants to know if we wanted to go to Kikyo's Halloween party tonight with him and Miroku" Sango said smiling playfully and winking

"Is it a costume party?" Kagome asked

"Let me ask" Sango said, "Inuyasha?"

"_Yeah?" _he answered

"Is it a costume party?" she asked

"_No" _he stated

"He said no Kagome" Sango said to Kagome

"Then sure, we'll go" Kagome said shrugging and watching TV

"We'd love to go Inuyasha" Sango said playfully

"_Alright, awesome" _He answered, _"Me and Miroku will pick you guys up around 8:30, ok?" _he asked

"Yeah, sounds good" Sango said

"_Alright, see ya later" _Inuyasha said

"Bye" Sango said as she hung up, "They're picking us up around 8:30"

"Ok" Kagome said picking up her bowl (that was now empty) and placing it in the sink and sitting down on the couch. Sango opened her and Kagome's laptop and checked her email.

"Huh, no new emails" Sango sighed and whispered to herself. She closed the laptop and sat next to Kagome. They watched TV for a few hours until Kagome decided to get up and get her notebook and study for her exam tomorrow. Sango glanced at the clock and it read 4:00 pm. _' Wow, it's four already?' _She thought as she got up and sat down on the window seat and looked out the window. It was cloudy and pretty chilly. _' Looks like it's going to be a cold Halloween' _Sango thought looking over at Kagome as she studied her notes. Kagome was studying to be a veterinarian and Sango was studying to be a pediatrician. _'Good thing my exam isn't until next week' _Sango thought happily and smiling to herself. Kagome closed her notebook and went into the bedroom and gathered all the dirty clothes that were in the hamper.

"I'm going to do the laundry quick" Kagome said putting down the hamper and slipping on her pink flip-flops.

"I'll be back in like, 20 minutes" Kagome said as she picked up the hamper and started for the door.

"Let me get the door" Sango said as she ran over and opened the door for Kagome since her hands were full, "Don't be too long" Sango said smiling and waving to her. Kagome walked down the hall and into the elevator. She pressed the Laundry button in the elevator. (which apparently takes you to the laundry room for those of you who aren't that smart) She put down the hamper and waited until she heard the ding of the elevator.

It stopped at the 4th floor to pick someone else up. It was a girl about her age. She had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was carrying a hamper too. They both waiting without saying anything until they heard the ding again. They both walked out of the elevator and entered the laundry room. Kagome put her clothes into one of the washers and waited for about 10 minutes until the clothes were done. She took them out and put them into one of the dryers. She waited another 10 minutes before taking them out and putting the back into the hamper. Kagome picked up the hamper and walked back into the elevator. She pressed the 6 button and waiting until it reached her floor. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door to her and Sango's room. Sango opened the door and Kagome walked in.

"Well, you're back" Sango said closing the door

"Yeah, and our clothes are nice and clean now" Kagome said placing the hamper in the bedroom as she folded and put the clothes into their dresser. Kagome looked at her alarm clock and it said 6:20 pm.

"Let's get some dinner Sango" Kagome said walking into the main room.

"Alright, do we want to go out or stay in?" Sango asked

"I think we should stay in because the boys'll be picking us up soon" Kagome said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ok, what do you want?" Sango asked looking in the fridge and pantry.

"Well, I could really go for pizza" Kagome said sitting on the bar stool in front of the kitchen island.

"Ok, we have frozen pizza that we can throw in the oven" Sango said pulling a box of pizza from the freezer.

"That'll do" Kagome said. They made and ate their pizza and by the time they were done, it was 7:45 pm.

"We should start getting ready" Sango said looking at the clock.

"Oh, yeah you're right" Kagome said walking into the bedroom taking out a jean skirt that was about 3 inches above her knees and a V-neck, short sleeved, silk red sparkly top. Kagome got changed and brushed her hair again. She decided to leave it down. She put on dangly diamond earrings and a diamond necklace that matched. She fished through the closet and put on a pair of red ankle strap 3 inch heels. She walked out and struck a pose.

"You look great!" Sango said excitedly. Sango got changed in the bathroom. Sango was wearing ripped jeans and the same tank top only, she put a white thick strap tank under it. Her hair was the same and she was wearing pearl stud earrings and black high heels. The girls grabbed their purses and heard a knock at the door. Kagome ran to the door and opened it. It was Miroku and Inuyasha, They were both dressed nice, especially Inuyasha. His silver hair stood out a lot against his black jacket and his amber eyes always stood out. Kagome looked at his cute dog ears and couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Nothing, let's go" Kagome said as she and Sango walked out of the room. They all headed to Kikyo's room. When they got there, Inuyasha knocked on the door and soon after, Kikyo answered.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha" Kikyo said batting her eyelashes

"Hi, mind if we come in?" he asked

"No, not at all" Kikyo said moving aside so they could come it. They all walked in and there must have been 80 people crammed in her dorm room. The music was really loud and she had a disco ball going. Kikyo grabbed onto Inuyasha's shirt and dragged him onto the dance floor as they danced. _'Oh no she didn't!' _Kagome thought as she went right next to Inuyasha and started dancing with him. Inuyasha just smiled and danced with both of them, _' It's kind of funny that they're fighting over me' _Inuyasha thought laughing to himself. Sango and Miroku were dancing and talking together off to the side.

"I can't believe that they're fighting over him and not me" Miroku said to Sango with a jealous look on his face

"Don't be so jealous Miroku" Sango said laughing, "Just because they like him better" she said laughing even harder

"I'm not jealous!" Miroku said defensively. Sango raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright fine, I am a little jealous" Miroku admitted

"Only a little?" Sango said still raising an eyebrow at him

"Ok, I'm a lot jealous" Miroku said blushing a little

"I thought so" Sango said as she danced with Miroku. Kikyo noticed Kagome trying to butt in and hip checked her out of the way. Kagome let out a surprised gasp as she got pushed out of the way. _' That is so not cool!' _Kagome thought as she hip checked Kikyo right back and started dancing again. Inuyasha just watched as the girls started hip checking each other. _' I'd better stop them before they get into a fist fight' _He thought holding them both by the shoulder.

"Stop it guys!" Inuyasha said over the loud music

"It's not my fault she's trying to butt in!" Kikyo said pointing at Kagome

"I am not! He's my friend and I'll dance with him if I want to!" Kagome shot back at her

"Both of you! Stop!" Inuyasha said again

"Fine!" Kagome yelled, "I'll leave you two alone!" she said as she stormed over to the punch bowl and poured herself a cup. _' I can't believe them!' _Kagome screamed in the mind as she drank her punch. She looked over at Kikyo and Inuyasha as they danced together. She noticed Inuyasha kept looking over at her and Kikyo kept shooting her dirty looks. Kikyo apparently noticed Inuyasha looking at Kagome too and she wouldn't have it. Kikyo walked over to Kagome as she drank her punch and 'accidentally' bumped into her. Kagome spilled punch all over her new top because Kikyo 'accidentally' bumped into her. Kagome gasped and put down the cup that was now empty because the punch that was in it was all over her silk top. Inuyasha gasped too and ran over to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Kikyo said in fake sympathy. Kagome looked at Kikyo and saw her smile a little.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"This top is silk!" Kagome yelled, "Arrrrhhhhh!" Kagome screamed and ran over to where the paper towels were and took a ton of them and started to wipe her shirt off.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha said to Kikyo

"It was an accident" Kikyo said trying to sound innocent but, Inuyasha could tell she did it on purpose

"Don't give me that crap!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to Kagome. Kikyo wasn't pleased and walked away. _' You'll be mine one way or another, Inuyasha' _Kikyo thought to herself

"Kagome, are you sure you're ok?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she continued to wipe off her top.

"I'm fine" she said, "Luckily, the punch was red and so was this top" Kagome said laughing softly

"Kikyo was just trying to get attention" Inuyasha said trying to help Kagome get cleaned up

"Yeah, but she won't get rid of me that easily" Kagome said with a devilish smile on her face. Then, a slow song came on and everyone started dancing.

"Wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"Um, yeah sure" Kagome said taking his hand and walking over to the dance floor. Inuyasha put his hands lightly on Kagome's waist and she put her hands around his neck. They stared at each other for a while before looking away and turning 7 shades of red. The song lasted a few minutes and right before it ended, Inuyasha and Kagome started to get closer. They soon got so close, Kagome could feel his warm breath on her face.

Inuyasha's heart started racing and he was sure Kagome could hear it. Kagome hesitated before she pushed her lips lightly against his. The kiss was light and innocent. It lasted about a minute before Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart and blushed madly. Just then , the song ended and they stared at each other. Kagome was in shock of what just happened and so was Inuyasha. _' That wasn't supposed to happen!' _Kagome repeated in her head about a million times. _' Ok, what just happened?' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he took his hands off of her and vise versa. It was 12:00 midnight when Kikyo stood on a chair.

"Alright everyone, it's time to play spin the bottle!" she said as she held up a plastic bottle, "And it's mandatory for everyone to play" Kikyo said eyeing up Inuyasha. Soon, everyone got in a huge circle. (there was only about 10 people out of the 80 left at the party)

"I'll go first" Kikyo said spinning the bottle. It went around and landed on Miroku.

"Great" Kikyo whispered sarcastically to herself as she crawled over to him and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Next is Kagome" Kikyo said handing her the bottle. Kagome spun it and it landed on Koga. Kagome crawled over to him and gave him a little kiss on the lips. Next was Inuyasha. The bottle landed on Kikyo. _' Crap!' _He yelled in his mind as he went over to her and gave her a peck on the lips. Kagome was fuming with anger. She didn't want Kikyo anywhere near him. Soon, the bottle found it's way around the whole circle and the party was over at about 1:30 am.

"Bye Kikyo!" everyone said as they exited and everyone went back to their rooms. Kagome got changed into a pair of tinker bell pajama pants and a tinker bell shirt that matched. Sango put on a pink chiffon night gown. They both said good night and crawled into their beds and fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I was typing for like, 3 hours straight. I forgot to put the disclaimer at the top, so I'll put it down here: I don't own anything! Pleeze review! (no flames pleeze)


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover!

**A/N: **Well, I thank all of my reviewers! I don't know what I'd do without you! You guys rock! Well, let's get on with the disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends. With that said, I'd like to introduce chapter 5. I hope you guys like it!

What I'd been looking for, Chapter 5

Kagome and Sango's alarm clocks went off at 5:30 am. Kagome groaned and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out of bed. She looked over at Sango and she was getting up too. Kagome grabbed clothes out of their dresser and ran into the bathroom. Kagome took her shower and got changed into kaki jeans and a tight yellow long sleeved shirt with a white cami under it. (the shirt had three buttons at the top that were opened and left the top of the cami exposed) Kagome put her hair up in a low, side ponytail. She put on her silver spike heels that she wore with her angel outfit. Kagome walked into the main room and got her backpack ready for her classes.

Sango took her shower and changed into a camouflage ruffled skirt with a forest green short sleeved shirt that said 'Don't be jealous" on it. She out her hair in it's usual high ponytail and she threw on her black ballet flats. Sango got her backpack ready and soon, her and Kagome were headed to their classes for the day. At around 2:30 pm the girls were back in their room and classes were over.

"So, how was the exam?" Sango asked Kagome as she heated up some beef ramen for lunch

"It was ok I guess" Kagome said as she turned her cell phone back on. (she had it with her in class, but it was turned off)

"Was it hard?" Sango asked as she stuffed ramen in her mouth

"Sort of" Kagome said, "Is it ok if I invite Inuyasha over?" Kagome asked about to dial his number on her cell.

"Yeah, sure" Sango said, "Miroku invited me out for dinner tonight anyway"

"And you're going?" Kagome said smiling, "I thought you said you'd never go on a date with that pervert?"

"Well, he asked me about a million times and I guess I finally caved" Sango said blushing a dark shade of red.

"Yeah, ok" Kagome said sarcastically as she dialed Inuyasha's number on her cell phone.

"_Hello?" _Inuyasha said

"Hey you!" Kagome said playfully

"_Hi Kagome, what's up" _ Inuyasha asked cheerfully

"I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight?" Kagome asked him blushing a light shade of red.

"_That depends, what did you have in mind?" _Inuyasha asked suspiciously

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over here for a little while?" Kagome asked

"_Yeah, that sounds great" _Inuyasha said happily, _"What time should I be there?" _

"Well, I'd say at five, is that alright?" Kagome asked

"_Sounds good" _Inuyasha said, _"I'll see ya then!" _

"Ok, bye" Kagome said hanging her phone up

"So, when is he coming over?" Sango asked still stuffing her mouth with ramen

"He said he'll be here at five" Kagome said, "When is Miroku picking you up?"

"He said he'd be here at 4:30" Sango replied as she finished her ramen

"Where is he taking you?" Kagome said elbowing her lightly in the side

"He's taking me to that really fancy French restaurant" Sango said smiling

"Oh, fancy" Kagome said with a freanch accent, "What are you wearing?"

"My black and silver dress" Sango said, "I should go get changed" Sango said looking at the clock. It read 3:45 pm. Kagome turned on the TV and flipped through the channel until she found Family Feud. Sango changed into a black, sleeveless, knee length dress with a low V-neck. The neck line was lined with silver sparkles. Sango put on diamond stud earrings and a diamond choker necklace. She also put on her black spike heels that she wore with her devil costume. She walked into the main room and Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw what Sango was wearing.

"You look fabulous!" Kagome exclaimed

"I know" Sango said sarcastically. She waited about 20 minutes until Miroku picked her up and they left for the restaurant. Kagome looked at the clock and it said 4:50 pm. _' Inuyasha will be here soon' _Kagome thought excitedly. Kagome redid her side ponytail and put on another layer of pink lip gloss before she heard someone at the door. Kagome ran to it and opened the door and saw Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said smiling down at her

"Hi, come on in" She said giving him a hug and moving aside. Inuyasha hugged her back and walked into the dorm.

"Nice place you got here" Inuyasha said looking around

"Thanks" Kagome said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, definitely" Inuyasha said rubbing his stomach

"Well, I could make us something, or we can order pizza" Kagome said as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV

"Well, I could go for pizza, if it's not to much trouble" Inuyasha said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"No, not at all" Kagome said picking up the phone, "What do you want on it?"

"Nothing, just plain" Inuyasha said smiling at her sweetly

"Alright" Kagome said as she ordered the pizza, "It'll be here in about 20 minutes"

"Ok" Inuyasha said

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kagome asked sitting back down on the couch next to him

"Sure, what do you have?" Inuyasha asked

"Do you like scary movies?" Kagome asked as she looked through the tub of DVD's

"Yeah, I love them" Inuyasha said

"Wanna watch The Hills Have Eyes?" Kagome asked as she held up the DVD

"Yeah" Inuyasha said happily. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and out the movie in. Just then, the pizza arrived. Kagome started the movie and Inuyasha got the pizza and paid for it. Kagome got plates and grabbed a piece of pizza and they both started watching the movie. At one of the scariest parts, Kagome jumped and grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm so tight that he felt like he was loosing circulation in it.

"Hey, ease up on the arm, you're cutting off circulation wench!" Inuyasha said sarcastically

"Sorry" Kagome said letting go of his arm. It was 8:30 pm when the movie ended and they finished the entire pizza.

"I can't believe we finished an entire large pizza!" Kagome said laughing

"Yeah, me either" Inuyasha said smiling at her and rubbing his stomach, "I'm stuffed"

"Me too" Kagome said still laughing.

"What do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome got a thoughtful look on her face and thought for a minute.

"Are you ticklish?" She finally asked him

"What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously

"Just answer the question" Kagome said smiling

"I'm not telling you" Inuyasha said returning her smile

"Why not?" Kagome asked

"Are you ticklish?" Inuyasha asked her with a funny smile on his face

"Yes, very" Kagome said covering her mouth after, _' I wasn't supposed to say that' _Kagome yelled in her head.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha said as he tackled her on the couch and started tickleing her.

"St…..stop!" Kagome said inbetween laughs, "Inu……Inuyasha!" she yelled inbetween laughing fits. She tried to tickle him back but she was laughing too hard. Kagome eventually started to tickle him back and he fell over laughing.

"Yeah, now who's ticklish?" Kagome said while she tickled him. This went on for about an hour. When they finally stopped, they were watching TV.

"That was fun" Kagome said still giggling

"Yeah, I've never had a tickle fight like that before" Inuyasha said still softly laughing

"Me eithier" Kagome said as they both started blushing. Soon after, Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He started blushing even harder then he already was. He put his arm around her shoulders while she fell asleep on his shoulder. He saw that she was asleep when he leaned his head on hers and he soon fell asleep. At around 11:00 pm, Sango and Miroku came back and saw both of them asleep.

"Aww. How sweet is that?" Sango said

"I guess he's staying over" Sango whispered to herself

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Sango" Miroku said as he started for the door

"Wait" Sango said grabbing his hand as he turned around to face her

"You forgot something" Sango said as she kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before they both pulled away.

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow" Miroku said blushing and walking out the door

"I'll be waiting" Sango said as they said good bye and she closed the door. Sango went into the bedroom and got changed into a pair of blue night shorts that had white stripes down the sides and a white tank top. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Tell me by reviewing. This chapter was actually kind of short. (to me anyway. I've written insanely long chapters before) Well, it's like 4 in the morning and I'm going to sleep. I hope you liked it and chapter 6 is coming out soon! Pleeze review! (no flames though)


	6. Chapter 6: Popping the Question or not

**A/N: **Heyy peeps! (Haha I figured I'd throw in the whole peeps thing) Well, thank you to all my fabulous reviewers! Here's the disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends! (or do I?) I only own the story! Well, here's chapter 6! Hopefully, you'll like it!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 6

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and it was still dark out. _' What time is it?' _Kagome thought looking around to try and find the clock, _' I can't see anything' _She thought. She felt something on the shoulder. She felt the thing on her and it was a hand, _' Who's with me?' _Kagome thought. As she thought this, the memories came flooding back to her, _' Oh yeah! Me and Inuyasha had a tickle fight and we must've fell asleep like this' _She thought as she giggled softly at the thought. Kagome slowly got up and felt around the room trying to find the light switch.

"Ow!" Kagome said as she ran into something, "What was that?" she said as she felt the thing she ran into. It was the front door. _'Yes!' _She thought because the light switch was to the left of the door. Kagome felt around the wall until she finally found the switch and flipped the light on. The light temporarily blinded her and she soon got used to the it. She crept over to the couch where Inuyasha was sleeping.

"Inuyasha wake up" Kagome said as she lightly shook him, "Wake up". She heard him moan as he rolled over so his back was facing her.

"Inuyasha" She whispered again, "Wake up" she said getting annoyed. Inuyasha finally, but reluctantly, opened his eyes.

"Why is it so bright?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"Because I turned the light on stupid" Kagome said smiling, "It's 4:45 in the morning"

"Oh, and why did you wake me up?" Inuyasha said looking at her

"Because _I_ have classes in the morning!" Kagome said raising her voice

"Crap! So do I!" Inuyasha said with a panicked look on his face

"Well, your dorm is only 2 doors down from here, so you can go home, get ready, and come back here and we can walk to class together" Kagome said excitedly

"Feh, and who said that I wanna walk to class with you?" Inuyasha said sticking his nose in the air. Kagome gave him her best puppy pout, "Please? For me?" she said. He looked at her and saw her puppy pout and couldn't help but cave.

"Feh, fine" Inuyasha said smiling, "Plus, I was just kidding before when I said that I didn't wanna walk to class with you" he said laughing

"You are in so much trouble!" Kagome said smiling and laughing

"Oh really? Is that what you think?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, I do" Kagome said

"You'll have to catch me first!" Inuyasha said as he ran around the room. Kagome started chasing him. Sango was a light sleeper and heard something coming from the main room. She got up and looked at her alarm clock, it read 5:00 am.

"What is going on out there?" Sango whispered to herself as she walked out into the main room only to find Kagome chasing Inuyasha around the room.

"Hello?" Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't hear her.

"I SAID HELLO!" Sango yelled as Kagome and Inuyasha froze in place and looked at her shocked, "I'm trying to sleep!" Sango said, "I still have a half hour until I have to get up and I could use all the sleep I can get!" Sango yelled

"Sorry Sango" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison as they both sat down on the couch

"That's better, now I'll see you in a half hour" Sango said as she went back into the bedroom and went back to sleep. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and she looked back at him. They stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"You're……still in……trouble mister!" Kagome said inbetween laughs

"And how are you going to get me back?" Inuyasha asked smiling

"I'll think of something…" Kagome said giving him a cute smile. Inuyasha saw her smile and couldn't help but blush at least 5 different shades of red. Kagome saw him blush and giggled softly.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked looking around the room.

"It's 5:15" Kagome said looking at the clock

"Oh, well I'd better head back to my place and get ready" Inuyasha said standing up and stretching

"Alright, well I'l see you in a little bit" Kagome said also standing

"I'll be back at around six, ok?" He asked walking towards the door

"Yeah, that's fine" Kagome said following him to the door. Inuyasha was just about to walk out when he remembered something he wanted to ask her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he spun around to face her

"Yeah?" Kagome said almost hopefully, '_Is he going to ask me?' _she thought hoping he would

"I was wondering…" He started

"Yeah…" Kagome said

"Nothing, never mind" Inuyasha finally said turning around and walking out, "See you at six" he said as he shut the door and walked back to him room. _' I couldn't do it…' _he thought mentally kicking himself. Kagome just stood there, unable to move for a little while. Once she was sure he was gone, she let out a sad sigh and went into the bathroom and took her shower. Once she was done, she went into the bedroom and got dressed into jeans and a pink polo. She slipped on her Vans on and brushed her hair another time trying to get the bump out from her ponytail. _' Huh, I guess he chickened out, well if he won't ask, I will' _Kagome thought as a small smile made it's way across her lips…..

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well, what do you guys think? This chapter was actually pretty short, but I figured I'd let you guys imagine what Kagome will do next. Will Inuyasha ask Kagome out or will she get to it first? And what is Kikyo planning? All these questions will be answered in chapter 7! Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7: First Date

**A/N: **Heyy people! I'd like to thank all of my fabulous reviewers! I never thought this story would become this popular! It's that time again, time for the disclaimer: I don't own anything (except this story) Now, time for the best part…..the chapter! Here we go!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 7

Last Time

' _Huh, I guess he chickened out, well if he won't ask, I will' _Kagome thought as a small smile made it's way across her lips…..

Now

Kagome finally got the bump out of her hair when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Kagome, hurry up!" Sango yelled while pounding on the bathroom door

"I'm done" Kagome said as she opened the door and walked out. Sango took her shower and got dressed into a denim mini skirt that had sequins on the back pockets. She also wore a pink short sleeved shirt that said 'Pretty in Pink' on it. Sango brushed her teeth and hair and put it up in a high ponytail. She did her makeup and put on a pair of silver ankle strap heels. She walked into the main room and saw Kagome getting her backpack ready and Sango struck a pose. Kagome saw her and was speechless.

"Wow!" Kagome said smiling, "You look……wow" she said again

"I know" Sango said sarcastically as she got her things ready. Kagome was all ready and her and Sango walked to Inuyasha's dorm and they all walked to class together. It was 2:40 pm and they all cam back from class. Inuyasha walked the girls to their room. Sango walked into the room and Kagome and Inuyasha stood there staring at each other. Kagome smiled her cutest smile and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said

"Yeah?" Kagome said

"I was wondering if….you…..wanted to….uh" Inuyasha said trying not to sound like an idiot

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you!" Kagome said practically jumping into his arms. Inuyasha was kind of taken aback by this but hugged her back like it was an instinct.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me out" Kagome whispered in his cute dog ear. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"You've been waiting for me to ask you?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Yup, the whole time" Kagome said smiling sweetly, "Well, where are we going and what time?" she asked excitedly

"Well, how about I pick you up at six, ok?" Inuyasha asked smiling back at her

"Sounds good" Kagome said, "Where are you taking me?" she asked

"That's a surprise" Inuyasha said, "You'll see later"

"Oh, good I love surprises!" Kagome said clapping her hands

"Well, I'd better get going to confirm our plans for tonight" Inuyasha said

"Alright, I'll see you tonight" Kagome said as she laid a small kiss on his lips and walked back into her dorm. Sango was on their laptop typing up a report she had due tomorrow.

"So, when's the date?" Sango asked Kagome laughing lightly

"What?" Kagome asked acting innocent

"Oh, come on!" Sango said putting the laptop away, "I heard the whole conversation" Sango said with a devilish smile on her lips.

"Oh, that well, he's picking me up at six" Kagome said blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Ooooooo, Kagome has a date!" Sango sang as she typed her report

"Sango shut up!" Kagome said jokingly, "I didn't do that when you had a date with Miroku" Kagome said raising an eyebrow at her

"So? Your point is?" Sango said jokingly. Soon, it was 5:00 pm and Kagome went into the bedroom and changed into a red flowing, wrap dress that went down to her knees and had a low V-neck. She brushed her hair and left it down and put on diamond stud earrings and a diamond choker necklace. Kagome put on a pair of red stilettos and redid her makeup. Soon, she heard a knock at the front door. _' That's Inuyasha' _she thought as she answered the door. It was, of course, Inuyasha. He was dressed in a light blue dress shirt with a gray jacket over it and blue jeansand black dress shoes.

"You look…….gorgeous!" Inuyasha said with a huge smile on his face

"You don't look bad yourself" Kagome said looking into his huge amber eyes as a big smile crept across her face.

"Well, we have to get going or we'll be late" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand as they walked down the hall into the elevator. They got to the parking lot when they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"Hear that?" Inuyasha growled as he turned around but, no one was there

"Yeah, it sounded like someone's following us" Kagome said turning around but, she didn't see anything eithier.

"Oh well, let's get going" Inuyasha said as they got into his red convertible. They drove for about an hour when they pulled up to a beautiful lake.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Kagome said as she got out of the car. The lake seemed to be glowing under the moonlight and you could see the moon's reflection in the glowing water. Inuyasha had a blanket all set up for them that had red rose petals on it and a bottle of white wine. They both sat on the blanket and toasted to each other and sipped their wine. There was a bush near where they were sitting and it started russeling. They both looked over at it as it moved.

"What is that sound?" Kagome asked as she looked at it

"I don't know but do you ever feel like you're beeing watched?" Inuyasha asked…..

Little did they know, they were being watched. And the thing that was watching, was going to make themselves known very soon……

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well, there she is, chapter 7. Who do you think is watching them? You'll have to wait to find out! Pleeze review!


	8. Chapter 8: First Date Part II

**A/N: **Hello again! Thanx to all of my reviewers! I don't want to individually thank them, but thanx to anyone who reviewed!Well, I bet you'e dieing to know who or what followed Kagome and Inuyasha, right? Well, you're about to find out but first, the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends**. Here is chapter 8! Enjoy!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 8

Last Time

"What is that sound?" Kagome asked as she looked at it

"I don't know but do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Inuyasha asked…..

Now

"Yeah, like right now" Kagome said as she put down her wine and scooted closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders, ready to protect Kagome at any time. Then, the bush stopped russeling and a racoon jumped out from the bush and ran away. Kagome let out a little yelp then realized it was only a raccoon. (**A/N: **Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming!)

"That's what was watching us?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow

"No, someone else is here…" Inuyasha growled as he looked around holding Kagome closer

"Let's just continue this date back at my house" Inuyasha said as he stood up

"Good idea…" Kagome said as she stood up next to him. They gathered everything and got into the car and drove back to campus. They went back to Inuyasha's dorm and Kagome sat on the couch. Inuyasha dimmed the lights and put on some romantic music to set the mood. Kagome heard her favorite song, Earth Angel, come on the radio that Inuyasha just turned on. Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha as he set up the picnic in the middle of the main room and poured them both a glass of wine and handed Kagome her glass. Kagome took it and sat down on the blanket that was set up in Inuyasha's main room.

"So, what do you think?" Inuyasha asked sipping his wine

"This is the best date I've ever been on" Kagome said smiling sweetly, "And I'm glad it was with you" she added sipping her wine. Inuyasha pulled a big piece of chocolate cake from the picnic basket and set it inbetween them.

"How long has that been in there?" Kagome asked laughing softly

"I slipped it in when we first came in" Inuyasha said handing her a fork. Kagome took her fork and got a big piece of the cake on it and fed it to Inuyasha. He got chocolate frosting on his nose and he didn't notice. Kagome saw the frosting on his nose and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at wench?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow to her like she was crazy

"You have frosting on your nose" Kagome said laughing as she wiped his nose off with her finger, "See"

"Oh" Inuyasha said blushing slightly. Kagome licked the frosting off her finger and Inuyasha fed her a piece of the cake. Once they were done with the cake, someone knocked on the door.

"What was that?" Kagome said as she jumped because the sudden sound scared her

"It was the door, I'll get it" Inuyasha said as he got up and opened the door

"Hi Inuyasha" Kikyo said giving him her sexiest smile and batting her eyelashes. Inuyasha just looked at her and saw that she was dressed in a very revealing white halter top and very short jean shorts and white high heels.

"What's up Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked trying to speed up the conversation so he could get back to Kagome

"What's the rush Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked smiling, "I just wanted to come over and see a friend"

"Well, I'm in the middle of something Kikyo, so could we speed this up?" Inuyasha said looking back into the room and seeing Kagome sitting on the blanket waiting.

"Well, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?" Kikyo asked

"I don't know, but if I'm not doing anything, I"ll call you alright?" Inuyasha said

"Ok, well I'll be waiting" Kikyo said kissing him lightly on the lips and walking back to her room. _' That was weird….' _Inuyasha thought as he slowly closed the door and sat back down next to Kagome who now looked sad.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiosly

"I heard what Kikyo said" she whispered

"Oh, well I'm not really going to go out with her, I just wanted to get rid of her" Inuyasha said

"Really?" Kagome asked looking into his beautiful amber eyes

"Of course!" Inuyasha said putting his hand over hers. Kagome smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss deepend a little and Kagome soon pulled away for air.

"I'd better get going" Kagome said as she stood up, "I have work tomorrow"

"Alright, and remember I won't go out with Kikyo" Inuyasha said

"I'll hold you to that promise" Kagome said smiling and walking out, down the hall, and into her dorm. She glanced at the clock and it said 12:00 midnight. She got changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a yellow t-shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail and she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Inuyasha thought about Kikyo and if he loved her or not. _' I don't know who I love' _He thought, _' I love Kagome a lot, but Kikyo's really hott, although they do look a lot alike' _He shook the thought from his head and changed into black sweat pants and fell asleep thinking _' Kikyo or Kagome?…Kagome defiantly" _was his last thought

**To be continued….**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I had to make Inuyasha attracked to both Kagome and Kikyo to make the story interesting. Who is Inuyasha going to choose? Will he keep his promise to Kagome, or go out with Kikyo anyway? Find out in the next chapter coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9: A run in with my exboyfriend

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is the time when I thank all of my reviewers! Time for the dreaded **disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his friends (only this story)**. Time for all your questions to be answered! Here's chapter 9!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 9

The sun shone through the window in Kagome and Sango's bedroom. Sango opened her eyes and squinted because of the sunlight. _' What time is it?' _Sango thought as she turned her head and looked at her alarm clock that read 8:37 am. _' Good thing we don't have classes today' _she thought as she slowly got out of bed. Sango looked over at Kagome and saw that she was still asleep.

"I wonder how her date with Inuyasha went?" Sango asked herself as she quietly exited the bedroom and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until she found her favorite game show, Family Feud. Sango shifted on the couch so she was sitting Indian style. She watched TV for about an hour when she decided to go and make some breakfast for her and Kagome.

"What should I make?" Sango asked herself as she looked through the fridge and pantry. _' I think I'll make us pancakes' _Sango thought as she got out the pancake mix and the milk.

"What time is it?" Kagome said as she looked over at her alarm clock that read 9:29 am. _' I'd better get up and see what Sango's up too' _Kagome thought as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Kagome got up and walked out into the main room and saw Sango making pancakes.

"Morning Sango" Kagome said yawning

"Oh, you're up" Sango said looking over her shoulder at Kagome. Kagome sat on a bar stool in at the kitchen island and put her chin in her hand.

"So, how was your date last night?" Sango asked curiosly

"It was perfect!" Kagome said happily, "He took me to a beautiful lake and we had a picnic" Kagome said

"Oh, romantic" Sango said in a funny accent, "What else happened?"

"Well, someone was watching us and we decided to go back to his place" Kagome said

"That's creepy, who was it?" Sango asked as she placed a plate with pancakes on it in front of Kagome.

"I don't know, but we finished the picnic in the middle of his main room" Kagome said laughing as she recalled the event

"Haha, cute" Sango said eating a pancake

"Yeah, then Kikyo showed up and asked him out" Kagome said grinding her teeth at the sound of Kikyo's name

"Well, what did he say?" Sango said stuffing her mouth will pancakes

"He promised me that he wouldn't go out with her" Kagome said eating her pancakes

"And you trust him?" Sango said in disbelief

"Of course I do!" Kagome said, "And I told him that I'm holding him to that promise… after all, it takes two to do the tango" Kagome said with a sly smile

"I haven't heard you say that in a long time" Sango said

"Say what? It takes two to do the tango?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, you used to say that all the time in high school" Sango said, "But this is the first time I heard you say it since then" she added as she put her plate in the sink. Kagome shrugged and put her plate in the sink too. It was 10:30 am now and Kagome was in the shower getting ready for work. Kagome got out and changed into a black mini skirt with chains hanging from the side and a tight red, short sleeved silk sparkly top. She put her hair up in a low side ponytail and put on black strappy heels that matched. She came out and told Sango that she was going. Kagome made sure she had the room key and went into the elevator and pressed the Lobby button. She waited until it reached the Lobby and she walked to the coffee shop where she worked as a waitress. Once she walked in, she put on her appron and took a man's order.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly

"Kagome?" he said. Kagome looked at him and saw that it was her ex boyfriend, Koga.

"Oh, hi Koga" she said, "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have an esspreso and a piece of chocolate cheesecake" Koga said mezermised by Kagome's black hair and her dark brown eyes.

"Alright, thank you" Kagome said as she got his order ready. She came back about 5 minutes later and handed him his coffee and cake.

"Thank you" Koga said as their hands touched, "Kagome, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked with a smile plastered on his face

"I don't know, why?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me" Koga said, hope glimmering in his light blue eyes.

"That's sweet Koga, but I don't think I can" Kagome said, "Me, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha are planning on going ice skating tonight" she added

"Oh, well here's my number…" Kagome said handing her a piece of paper, "Call me so we can get together sometime" he added. The day went by quick and it was 3:00 pm and Kagome was punching out and she started down the sidewalk back to campus. She signed in at the frint desk and went into the elevator and pressed the 6 button. It stopped at her floor and she exited and saw something that she didn't like one bit. Kagome saw Kikyo push Inuyasha against the wall next to his dorm. Inuyasha seemed to be fighting back but she was surprisingly strong. _' What is she doing to him?!' _Kagome thought as she walked over to them slowly. Inuyasha was trying to fight back when Kikyo pressed her lips against his. Kagome saw her kiss him and gasped louder then she anticipated. Kikyo stopped kissing Inuyasha and looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Hey there Kagome" Kikyo said as she let go of Inuyasha and walked up to Kagome

"You bitch!" Kagome screamed as she slapped Kikyo really hard right across the face. Inuyasha felt like he was frozen in place and his mouth gaped open. _' Oh……my……God!' _was all that ran through Inuyasha's mind as he saw Kagome slap Kikyo. Kikyo now had a red hand print on her face. She looked at Kagome and saw the anger burning in her eyes.

"Oh no you didn't!" Kikyo said rubbing her cheek that was hit

"Well Kikyo, as I used to say, it takes two to do the tango" Kagome said with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh, really?" Kikyo said as she slapped Kagome. Kagome was stunned for about 3 seconds.

"Is that all you got?" Kagome said as Kikyo threw another punch at Kagome's face but Kagome ducked and dodged it. Kagome threw a punch at Kikyo and it hit her in the eye which made it black. Kikyo fell to the ground.

"This isn't over Higurashi!" Kikyo said as she ran down the hall and into her own dorm.

"Yeah, I have the feeling that it's just begun…" Kagome said watching her. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome" Inuyasha said to her, "Kikyo was stronger then I thought"

"Yeah, it seemed like you were fighting back so, I thought I'd help" Kagome said smiling up at him

"So, are we all still on for tonight?" Inuyasha asked

"As far as I know, yes" Kagome said, "I just have to call Miroku to make sure he can make it" she added

"Yeah, what time?" he asked

"We were thinking at seven" Kagome answered, "What do you think?"

"Sounds good, are you alright?" Inuyasha said touching her cheek that Kikyo hit. Kagome winced a little because it still stung.

"Come with me so we could put something on it to make the sting go away" Inuyasha said walking into his dorm. Kagome followed and sat on a bar stool that was in front of his kitchen island.

"You've got a pretty strong hand there" Inuyasha said pulling out a cream from the medicine cabnet.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said she forgot all about the fight for a minute.

"The way you hit Kikyo like that" Inuyasha said putting the cream on her cheek. Kagome winced because it was cold.

"Yeah, well no one messes with my friends" Kagome said smiling

"Yeah, I could see that" Inuyasha said as he put the cream back

"Thanks, but I should get back to Sango, she probably thinks I got murdered" Kagome said giggling and walking toward the door

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight" Inuyasha said walking her out

"Yeah, definatly" Kagome said, "Inuyasha…" she said turning to face him

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked sort of confused

"Well, um…….I don't know, never mind" She said blushing slightly

"Ok, well see you later" He said as he laid a passionate kiss on her lips. Kagome kissed back fully and felt Inuyasha's hands on her waist. She trailed her hands up from his back to his beautiful silver hair. She softly massaged his cute dog ears and heard him purr with pleasure. She giggled softly as they both pulled away for air. Kagome stood there blushing and getting lost in his big amber eyes. Inuyasha blushed and looked into her dark eyes. They stood like that for about 5 minutes.

"I'd better get going" Kagome said blushing even harder

"Yeah, right" Inuyasha said as he blushed. Kagome walked down the hall and into her dorm. She closed the door and leaned her back against it and slid to the floor and sat there thinking about the kiss. Sango came into the main room and saw Kagome sitting there daydreaming. Sango was wearing a white denim mini skirt and a tight pink t-shirt that had rainbow polka-dots on it. She was also wearing white wedge heels.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked Kagome kneeling next to her

"Huh?" Kagome said coming back to reality, "What?"

"Co'mon get up" Sango said taking her hand and pulling her up off the floor

"What happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked nudging Kagome lightly in the side

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kagome said trying to sound innocent as she collapsed on the couch.

"Oh, co'mon! You know you can't fool me" Sango said smiling

"Ok, well he kind of kissed me…" Kagome said blushing

"That's all?" Sango said raising an eyebrow at her

"That and me and Kikyo got into a little fight…" Kagome said blushing harder

"Who won?" Sango asked

"Me, naturally" Kagome answered smiling from ear to ear

"You go girl!" Sango said as they high-fived, "Put that Kikyo in her place"

"Well, I'd better call Miroku" Kagome said as she dialed his number on her cell. They talked for about 20 minutes and Kagome told Miroku everything from the fight to the kiss. Kagome said bye and hung up her cell phone.

"What did he say?" Sango asked

"He said that him and Inuyasha will pick us up for ice skating at seven" Kagome answered

"Well, we're ready" Sango said as she flipped through the channels

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Who's that?" Sango asked

"I don't know" Kagome said as she answered the door

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well, what do you think of this chapter? It's one of my longer ones, but tell me what you think by reviewing! I thought I'd throw in the whole fight because I thought it'd be funny. Well, who do you think is at the door? Message me and tell me who you think it is. Anyway, chapter 10 is coming soon! Make sure you review!


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped! almost

**A/N: **Well, I'm back! I know everyone who's read this story has been waiting for this chapter and it's finally here! But, first I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! It's that time again, the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends**. Well, let's get on with it!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 10

Last Time

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Who's that?" Sango asked

"I don't know" Kagome said as she answered the door

Now

"Hey Kagome!" Koga said, "Could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked

"Hold on" Kagome said, "Sango, I'll be back in a little bit" she yelled into the dorm, "Let's go" she said as she walked out into the hall with Koga.

They both started walking down the hall and they went into the elevator. Koga pressed the Lobby button.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome said _'Where is he taking me?' _She thought nervously

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Koga asked out of the blue

"Well, I'm kind of dating someone, so yeah, I guess I do have a boyfriend" Kagome said really confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kagome, I made a mistake and I want you back" Koga said as he walked up to her

"What?!" Kagome said, "Koga, you broke up with me back in middle school!" she added. Kagome could feel her face heating up now but she tried to ignore it. Koga was right in front of her and he lowered his face to hers.

"Kagome, I want you back" Koga whispered so only she could hear it. Kagome turned her head to the side and she closed her eyes. She clentched her hands into fists at her sides.

"Koga, you can't just decide that you want me back" Kagome whispered, "I'm dating another man now" she added as she held back tears

"Too bad, you're going to be mine whether you like it or not" Koga said in a dangerous tone, "I love you , Kagome". Kagome was getting scared now and she opened her eyes and looked into his light blue ones. They were filled with anger, jealousy and love. Kagome's hands started shaking uncontrollably. Her vision was going blurry because tears were filling her eyes. She blinked and the tears just kept coming and they wouldn't stop. _' I'm so scared…..Inuyasha, I wish you were here' _Kagome thought as more tears made their way down her pale cheeks and onto the floor of the elevator. They both heard the ding of the elevator. They were at the Lobby now and Koga grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out of the elevator. Kagome opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her heart felt like it was about to explode because it was beating so fast. They were almost to the door before Kagome started to fight back.

"Let me go Koga!" Kagome yelled as she struggled to get free from his grasp

"No, I won't ever let go again!" Koga said tightening his grip on her

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Kagome screamed when they were in the parking lot. Kagome continued to scream and Koga just tightened his grip on her arm and grabbed her other arm and dragged her across the parking lot.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could.

Inuyasha was in his room watching TV when he thought he heard something coming from the parking lot. _' What was that?' _Inuyasha thought, _' That sounds like Kagome's voice' _he thought as he ran to his balcony and looked out and saw a young girl and a wolf demon. The girl was struggling and the demon was trying to shut her up. Then, he heard the girl scream for him to let her go. Then, Inuyasha realized something _' That's Kagome!' _he thought as his eyes widened and he jumped off the balcony toward them.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Kagome screamed louder then ever. Koga was trying to cover her mouth but she was moving too much. Then, something tackled Koga to the ground and Kagome fell over too.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as more tears fell from her eyes

"Kagome, run and get help!" Inuyasha said as he pinned Koga to the ground

"Right!" Kagome said as she ran inside and told the man at the front desk what was happening. The man called the police and Kagome ran back outside to where the guys were fighting. She just stood there and watched as Inuyasha was on top of Koga and was punching his repeatedly.

"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up off of Koga. Koga was knocked out because Inuyasha hit him in the face too many times which knocked him unconscious. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a loving embrace. Kagome wrapped her arms around his back and cried into his chest. Inuyasha held her closer when he heard police sirens. They both looked up and saw police cars in front of them.

"That's him officer!" Kagome said as an officer walked up to them. The police hand cuffed him (Koga was awake now) and put him in the police car and drove away.

"Ma'am, we'll need to interview you" the officer said as he took out a pen and a notepad.

"Of course" Kagome said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Inuyasha let her go, and called Sango and Miroku while Kagome was telling the police what happened. Sango and Miroku came running out of the building in no time and ran right to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Is she alright?" Sango and Miroku said in unison

"Yeah, she's ok" Inuyasha said, "The police are interviewing her now" he said looking over at Kagome. Sango and Miroku asked Inuyasha all the questions you could think of.

"Guys! You'll have to wait and have Kagome tell you what happened because I don't know!" Inuyasha growled in an annoyed tone. Sango and Miroku jumped back a little bit and exchanged glances. About 15 minutes later, Kagome walked over to everyone and explained everything.

"Oh my God! Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" Sango said hugging her for the millionth time in the last 5 minutes.

"Sango, I'm fine really" Kagome said smiling weakly, "I didn't get hurt"

"Then what's that on your arm?" Miroku asked pointing to a bruise that was where Koga was holding her.

"Huh, I guess he was holding my arm so tight, that he left a bruise" Kagome said shrugging, "It's nothing"

"No, Kagome it's not nothing" Sango said holding her arm and looking at the bruise on her wrist.

"Does this hurt?" Sango asked as she pushed lightly on the bruise

"Ow! Yes!" Kagome said as she pulled her arm out of Sango's hands, "Of course it hurts!" she added

"See, you did get hurt!" Sango said pointing at her

"Sango, so what? It's not that serious" Kagome said, "It's not like I'm dying" she said under her breath.

"Guys, I think we should just stop bothering her and let her get some rest" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Kagome smiled and Sango and Miroku just shrugged as they all went to Sango and Kagome's dorm. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and Kagome laid her head down on his lap and stretched her legs out on the rest of the couch. Sango and Miroku sat on the floor and Miroku draped his arm around Sango's shoulders. They all were watching TV. Inuyasha couldn't stop looking down at Kagome and he lightly stroked her ebony black hair. He bent his head down to her ear and whispered something to her so quietly so only she could hear it.

"I'm so glad you're alright" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked back up at him and smiled her trademark smile.

"If it wasn't for you….I don't know what Koga would've done to me" Kagome whispered, "And you know what?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling you're going to say--" Inuyasha was cut off my Kagome

"It takes two to do the tango" Kagome whispered and smiled. Inuyasha heard her say that and he couldn't help but smile too. He leaned down and laid a light kiss on her lips and pulled away after a few seconds. Little did they know, Sango and Miroku saw and heard everything they said and did. Sango looked at Miroku and smiled. Miroku leaned toward Sango and kissed her gently. Sango kissed back and the kiss deepened. It lasted about a minute before they pulled away for a breath. Soon, Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap and Sango fell asleep on Miroku's shoulder. Soon, the boys fell asleep also and that was the end of a very dramatic day.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **So, what did you think? At first I was going to make Kikyo beat up Kagome, (or try at least) but I figured Koga would be scarier and more interesting. Well, that chapter scared me as I was typing it and my hands are shaking now. And, if you're wondering where I got that saying, it takes two to do the tango, well that's my famous saying and I decided to make it Kagome's. Well, anyway make sure you review!


	11. Chapter 11: A call from Kikyo

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm back with my lastest chapter! I know you're all dieing to know what happens next, right? Well, before I introduce the chapter, I have to introduce the dreaded **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends**. Oh! I almost forgot to thank my reviewers! Thank you all! Well, here's chapter 11! Enjoy and get ready for some drama that will be coming in the next few chapters!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 11

Sango heard a bird chirping loudly by the window in the main room which woke her up.

"Mnm" Sango groaned as her eyes fluttered open, "What time is it?" she asked herself. She took a good look at the clock and it said 7:25 am. _' Huh, what time do we have classes today?' _Sango thought as she slowly got up and looked at the schedule that was on the fridge.

"Classes are at nine today!?" Sango said her voice slightly raised, "Shit!" as she covered her mouth and looked to see if she woke anyone up, "Oh, it doesn't matter anyway, they have to get and get ready" Sango told herself as she shook Miroku lightly

"Huh?" Miroku moaned as he opened his eyes and saw Sango looking down at him

"Wake up Miroku!" Sango said still shaking him

"I'm up, I'm up" Miroku said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes

"We have classes today at nine!" Sango told him. The word 'panic' was written all over her face.

"What?!" Miroku said in disbelief, "We have to get the others up"

"Oh, Miroku, today's Kagome 21st birthday and I was planning to throw her a surprise party" Sango said all in one breath

"Oh, well w have to get Inuyasha in on it" Miroku said smiling

"Well, yeah definatley" Sango said with a no-duh-dumbass look on her face

"Inuyasha, wake up sleepy head" Sango said as she shokk him lightly. After a few minutes he finally woke up.

"Inuyasha, we're throwing Kagome a surprise party today and we need your help" Miroku said

"Ok, sure" Inuyasha said yawning

"Oh, and we have class today at nine" Sango added with a sarcastic smile gracing her lips

"Great, more joy" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. He shook Kagome until she woke up. Inuyasha and Miroku soon left so they could get ready. Sango took a shower and changed into a pair of faded blue jeans that hugged her curves and an aqua short sleeved shirt that had silver metallic flowers on it. She put her hair in a high ponytail and slipped on her black ballet flats.

Kagome took her shower after Sango and changed into a light pink sundress that went down about an inch below her knees. The dress had darker pink swirl patterns on it and she put a denim jacket over it. Kagome left her hair down and put on white wedge heels. They all left for classes and were on their way back to the dorms at around 1:00 pm. Once Kagome was in the dorm, Sango whispered to Inuyasha, "Take Kagome out for a birthday dinner at around five and make sure you come back at nine, got it?" Sango whispered. Inuyasha just nodded in response and headed back to his dorm when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said

"_Hey there Inuyasha" _the other person said. Inuyasha'a eyes widened slightly. He knew that voice, it was Kikyo

"Hey Kikyo, what do you want?" Inuyasha spat out like her name was a bad taste in his mouth

"_Well, someone's in a bad mood" _Kikyo teased

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha repeated in an annoyed tone

"_Well, you never did call me" _Kikyo pouted

"Well, I've been a little busy--" Inuyasha was cut off by Kikyo

"_Taking care of your girlfriend?" _Kikyo said in a teasing voice

"Yes, actually I have been taking care of her since the whole thing with Koga trying to kidnap her" Inuyasha said

"_Oh, he didn't get her? Darn, I was hoping he would've" _Kikyo said laughing as she spoke

"Kikyo, did you have something to do with that?" Inuyasha growled angrily

"_Now, now let's not get hasty Inuyasha" _Kikyo said, _"And of course I didn't have anything to do with Koga trying to take Kagome, I just heard about it and I was hoping he got her….but I guess not" _Kikyo answered sadly

"Kikyo, if I find out that you had anything to do with that, I'll kill you" Inuyasha growled

"_Is that a threat Inuyasha?" _Kikyo asked

"Yes, it is" Inuyasha said as he hung up on her, "Ok, I'd definitely choose Kagome over that bitch, Kikyo any day" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he collaped on his couch. _' Kagome, you're in for a huge surprise tonight….' _He thought as he soon fell asleep on the couch….

**To be continued….**

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? Next chapter will be her surprise party! Make sure you people review! (pleeze) Sorry this chapter was so short!


	12. Chapter 12: Sabotoged!

**A/N: **Thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers! You guys rock! It's that time again, time for the **disclaimer: Inuyasha…..still don't own him**. Well, let's get to the point!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 12

Kagome sat on the couch and listened to her Ipod while Sango was talking to Miroku on the phone in the bedroom so Kagome wouldn't hear.

"Miroku, did you get the cake for tonight?" Sango asked

"_Yeah, I just picked it up" _Miroku said

"It's marble right?" Sango asked, "That's her favorite flavor"

"_Yes Sango it's marble with white frosting and a red border and red roses on it" _Miroku said, _"And it says Happy Birthday Kagome in red" _

"Ok, good everything has to be perfect" Sango said, "And I got the streamers and balloons" She added tapping her finger on her cheek

"_And Inuyasha's going to take her out for dinner, right?" _Miroku asked

"Yup" Sango replied, "While they're gone, we have to get the room ready"

"_Alright, call me when they leave and I'll help you get everything ready" _Miroku said

"Ok, bye" Sango said as she hung up her cell phone and walked out into the main room and say Kagome listening and singing to her Ipod. Sango looked at the clock and it said 4:09 pm. Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder and Kagome turned off her Ipod.

"Kagome, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Sango asked her

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot" Kagome said running in the bathroom. Sango smiled and sat on the couch and tuned on the TV.

Kagome took her shower, brushed her teeth and changed into a dark blue, strapless dress that went down to the middle of her calves. It had sparkly flower designs on it and she put on silver sling back heels. She did her makeup and brushed her hair again. She put on a black button up sweater that matched. Kagome walked out into the main room and got her black purse and made sure she had the room key, money, her make-up and her femine products (hopefully, you all know what I mean by that)

Sango saw Kagome and her eyes went wide.

"Inuyasha's going to drool when he sees you!" Sango said happily

"Yeah, he'd better because this dress is brand new" Kagome said laughing

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"That's him" Kagome said as she answered the door

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he handed Kagome a big bouquet of lilies (which are Kagome's favorite flowers) Kagome let out a little gasp as she took the flowers and closed the door behind her.

"I'm always ready when it comes to you" Kagome said smelling the flowers. Sango looked into the hallway to make sure they were gone. _'Ok, good they're gone' _Sango thought as she called Miroku and told him to come up. Miroku was there in about 5 minutes. Sango opened the door and saw Miroku standing there holding a big box which had the cake in it.

"Hello my dear Sango" Miroku said, "I brought the cake"

"Good, come on in" Sango said as Miroku came in the room. He set the cake in the fridge and saw that the room had streamers and balloons all over the place.

"Wow, you went all out huh?" Miroku said laughing

"Yup, well it's her 21st birthday and she's the baby of the group" Sango said (in case you don't know, Kagome is the baby because everyone else is 21 and she is just turning 21)

"Here" Sango said shoving a bag of balloons into his hands, "Make yourself useful and blow up more balloons". Sango went into the bedroom and pulled a black velvet box with a red bow on it and put it on a table in the main room where all the presents would go.

"So, what did you get her?" Miroku asked as he saw her put the box on the table

"Look" Sango said as she opened the box to reveal a pair of stud earrings that were shaped like flowers. The petals of the flowers were light blue diamonds and the middle of them were yellow diamonds.

"She'll love them" Miroku said calmly as Sango closed the box and put it back on the table. Around 8:00 pm, people started arriving at the dorm for the surprise party. Sango told the guests that they could bring whomever they want and all the guests were requird to bring a gift for Kagome. Unfortunatly, one of the people at the party was Kikyo. She put a big box on the pile of presents that were on the table.

"We're almost there" Inuyasha said with his hands over Kagome's eyes as he led her back to the dorm

"What is the surprise Inuyasha?" Kagome said laughing from anticipation. Inuyasha opened the door and took his hands off of Kagome's eyes as everyone jumped out and yelled surprise.

"Oh…..my……God!" Kagome yelled as she smiled from ear to ear, "This is amazing!" she said as she turned around and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. He hugged back and laid a light kiss on her lips. They all sang happy birthday and ate cake.

"Time for presents!" Sango yelled as everyone gathered around the table of presents. Kagome opened them one by one and said thank you to everyone.

"Open this one!" someone shouted out as they pushed Kikyo's present to her

"Alright, alright!" Kagome said smiling as she opened the box. Right when she lifted the top off of it, green slime was shot out of the box and went all over Kagome's face and her dress.

"Arrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she wiped slime off of her eyes and face. Everyone was laughing except for Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome of course.

"Who did this?!" Kagome screamed

"That would be me" Kikyo said pointing to herself and laughing histericaly

"Kikyo!!!" Kagome screamed so loud that everyone in the room covered their ears. Kagome jumped on Kikyo and started puching her in the face.

"How dare you!" Kagome yelled as she hit Kikyo. Kikyo just yelled out for someone to help her, but no one did. They all cheered Kagome on (even though she was covered in slime) Kikyo scratched Kagome in the face with her fake nails.

"Ow!" Kagome said as she held the place on her face where Kikyo scratched her. Kagome just got up and kicked Kikyo in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Kikyo. Kikyo clutched her stomach and gasped for air. Kagome ran off to the bathroom crying. Inuyasha ran to the bathroom and tried to get in, but Kagome locked the door. Sango and Miroku picked Kikyo up and threw her out of the dorm (literally) Soon, everyone left and Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to get Kagome to come out of the bathroom.

"Kagome, come out!" Sango yelled as she banged on the bathroom door

"NO!" Kagome said sobbing uncontrollably

"Can I at least come in Kagome?" Inuyasha sked nicely as he knocked on the door

"Fine, but only you!" Kagome said as she unlocked the door and let Inuyasha in. Right after Inuyasha entered the bathroom, Kagome quickly closed the door and locked it. Inuyasha looked at her and she looked terrible! Her hair was sticking to her face and her face was tear stained and had traces of the green goo. Her beautiful new dress was now ruined and had slime all over the front of it.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he hugged her. Kagome just cried into his chest and held onto his shirt like he would disappear if she didn't.

"Happy birthday to me" Kagome said inbetween sobs. Inuyasha just held her closer.

"It's ok, I'll make sure Kikyo pays for this" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" She said smiling

"Of course, no one messes with my girl" Inuyasha said smiling back at her. Kagome laughed and wiped tears and slime off of her face.

"That was some fight you put up out there" Inuyasha said laughing softly as he thought of it

"Yeah, I thought I should put Kikyo in her place" Kagome said as she washed her face at the sink

"Oh, and one more thing" Inuyasha said

"What?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Happy Birthday" He said as he kissed her. Kagome kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha gently laid his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. This was no ordinary kiss, no, this kiss was the kiss most girls would die for. It was the full package, complete with tongue, spit, heavy breathing and lack of oxygen. They pulled away after about 5 minutes of kissing. Once they pulled apart, they both gasped for air like crazy.

"I guess I'll leave you so you can get cleaned up" Inuyasha said as he left the room and gave her a seductive smile and closed the door. Kagome was still in shock as she started the water for her bath. _' Holy crap!' _Kagome thought, _' That was the best kiss of my life!' _She thought as she punched the air above her, "YES!" She yelled as she jumped up and down….

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? I had to have Kikyo sabatoge Kagome's party. And I had to throw in a very good kiss. Well, make sure you review and chapter 13 is coming out soon!


	13. Chapter 13: The After Party

**A/N: **Heyy everyone! It's me again and I'm back with chapter 13. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! (and the people who read my story but don't review) Well, time for the thing everyone hates…… the **disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (awwww, too bad)**

Well, here's chapter 13! I hope you like it!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 13

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and into the main room where she saw Inuyasha watching TV and Miroku and Sango taking down the streamers and popping the balloons. Inuyasha heard the sound of footsteps and he could smell Kagome's sweet lavender and vinella scent.

"Hey Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her as she went to the fridge and poured herself some soda

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks" Kagome said smiling and sitting next to him on the couch with her soda

"Ahhhhh!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku across the face, "Pervert!". Miroku now had a red hand print on his cheek from Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha anime sweat dropped and just stared at each other.

"He'll never learn" Kagome whispered

"Oh! Kagome you never finished opening your presents" Sango said ignoring Miroku and running over to her

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said as she put down her glass and walked over to the table that had the rest of her presents on it.

"Here, this one's from me" Sango said handing Kagome her gift. Kagome opened the velvet box and saw the beautiful diamond flower earrings.

"Wow! Sango, they're……gorgeous!" Kagome said as she stared at the earrings

"I thought you'd like them" Sango said as Kagome hugged her

"Here, this ones from me" Miroku said handing her a velvet necklace box, "It should match the earrings". Kagome opened the box and saw a silver chain that was as thin as a thread. In the middle, was a diamond flower pendant that exactly matched the earrings Sango gave her.

"Miroku, I love it!" Kagome said as she hugged him. Inuyasha took out a red velvet ring box that was shaped like a heart. He tapped Kagome on the shoulder and she turned around and faced him. She saw the ring box and started to get nervous.

"Here you go" Inuyasha said blushing and giving her the box

"Inuyasha, this is so sudden" Kagome said

"It's not an engagment ring" He said, "Open it". Kagome smiled and let out a relived sigh as she opened the box to reveal a ring that had a silver band and a ruby in the shape of a heart in the middle. It had two smaller diamond hearts on both sides. As soon as Kagome saw it, Inuyasha saw her face light up. Kagome didn't kow what to say, it was so beautiful. Sango and Miroku were behind her and they were staring at the ring too. Everyone was speechless, especialy Kagome.

"Oh…..my…..God!" was all Kagome could say at the time

"Look on the band" Inuyasha said. Kagome took the ring out of the box and looked on the band and saw that it was engraved. It said 'K.H. & I.T. 4ever' on it. Kagome smiled even bigger and looked up at him and dove into his arms. Inuyasha was surprised, but he hugged her back.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear as they hugged

"Are you kidding?" Kagome whispered, "It's…..it's….perfect!" she added as she hugged him tighter.

"I…..can't…..breathe" Inuyasha squeaked out

"Oh, sorry" Kagome said letting him go. Inuyasha gasped for air once Kagome released him from her grip. Inuyasha took the ring and slipped it on her middle finger on her left hand.

"It's a promise ring" Inuyasha said, "You can't ever take it off unless it's for a really good reason"

"Why can't I take it off?" Kagome asked still smiling

"Because if you take it off, then the promise is broken" He said

"What promise?" Kagome asked

"The promise that's engraved on the band" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and looked at the band that read 'K.H. & I.T. 4ever'. Kagome couldn't stop looking at the ring because it was so sparkly in the light of the dorm. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and hugged him once more.

"Well, are you guys staying over tonight?" Sango asked. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances and nodded to each other.

"Sure, we'll stay" Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison

"Great!" Kagome said jumping up and down and clapping her hands excitedly, "We need to have some fun though…" she said as a devilish smile graced her lips. Everyone glanced at each other and nodded nervously.

"What did you have in mind?" Miroku asked as he daydreamed about what she meant by 'fun'

"NO! Not that kind of fun you pervert!" Kagome yelled laughing. Inuyasha and Sango started laughing and when they were done, everyone hit Miroku on the head.

"Well, if you didn't mean that kind of 'fun', what _did _you mean?" Miroku said rubbing the three throbbing bumps on his head

"I don't know, I was thinking more along the lines of……Truth or Dare?" Kagome said shrugging

"That depends, what's the catch?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow at Kagome

"Well, how about we play strip truth or dare?" Kagome asked looking around the room to see what the guys have to say about the idea

"Sure, I'm in" Miroku said almost instantly

"You just want to see Sango naked you pervert" Inuyasha said laughing. Sango started blushing madly and crossed her arms.

"I'm in!" Inuyasha said

"Well, are you in Sango?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips

"Fine" Sango mumbled blushing even harder

"Great! Here are the rules" Kagome said, "We'll spin a bottle and who ever it lands on will have to do the truth or dare, if you don't tell the truth or do the dare, you have to take off an article of clothing, the thing is with the truth, someone in the circle has to know the answer so they can tell if you're telling the truth" Kagome said, "Got it?"

"Yup!" Everyone said in unison

"Good, let's get to it!" Kagome said as they all sat in a circle and Kagome spun the bottle….

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I thought it'd be funny to throw in a game of strip truth or dare. I wonder who it'll land on and what the truths and dares will be? You'll have to wait till I finish the next chapter to find out! And don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14: Truth or Dare?

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm here to present chapter 14! You're probably wondering who the bottle will land on, right? Well, you'll have to wait another minute because I have to put up the **disclaimer: I don't own them and you all know it! **Well, let's get to it! Ready….Set….GO!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 14

Kagome spun the bottle and it landed on Sango. Everyone's eyes automatically went to Sango.

"Well, Sango truth or dare?" Kagome asked smiling evily

"Um…truth" Sango said

"Alright, well is it true that you're in love with Miroku?" Kagome asked giggling soflty. Sango's mouth gaped open and her face got red as a tomato. Miroku's eyes grew wide and he smiled at Sango awaiting her answer.

"Well?" Kagome said waiting

"Oh, you're not getting that one out of me" Sango said as she took off one of the slippers she was wearing

' _Darn!' _everyone thought in unison. Sango smiled and spun the bottle. It went around and around and it finally landed on Miroku. Sango giggled softly.

"Truth or dare?" Sango asked him

"Dare" Miroku said crossing his arms and smiling

"Ok, I dare you….." Sango said thinking about a good dare for him, "I dare you to kiss Inuyasha on the lips" she said laughing. Miroku blushed lightly and glanced at Inuyasha who was slowly moving closer to Kagome.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'd NEVER do that" Miroku said taking off one of his socks and throwing it aside. Miroku spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome.

' _Danm!' _ Kagome thought

"Truth or dare?" Miroku said

"Um, dare" Kagome said nervously

"I dare you to kiss me on the lips" Miroku said in his perverted voice. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and looked at Kagome to see if she would do it. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red and tapped her finger on her cheek as she thought about what she wanted to do.

"Hmmmm…..how long do I have to kiss you for?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha and Sango looked at Kagome in shock. Normally, she wouldn't even think about kissing Miroku.

"Um, 5 seconds" Miroku said. Kagome continued to think.

"Any day now" Miroku said awaiting her answer

"No thanks, I'm good" Kagome said as she took off one of her slippers

About 10 minutes later…

Clothes remaining: 

Kagome: panties, bra and tank top

Inuyasha: pants and boxers

Sango: bra, panties and pants

Miroku: boxers and shirt

It was Sango's turn again and the bottle landed on Inuyasha.

"Truth or dare?" Sango asked

"Um……dare" Inuyasha said

"Ok, I dare you to make out with Kagome for 5 minutes in one of the other rooms" Sango said. Inuyasha shrugged and picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and laughed softly to each other. Inuyasha set Kagome down and closed the door behind them. Kagome just stared at him and blushed a light shade of pink as Inuyasha stared back at her and a small smile crept across his face. Kagome sat on the bed and waited for Inuyasha to make his move. Inuyasha slowly made his way over to Kagome as he laid a passionate kiss on her soft lips.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to come out. Five minutes passed and Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the bedroom. Kagome's hair was messed up and so was Inuyasha's. They both sat down in their spots and brushed their hair with their fingers. Sango looked at the clock and it read 2:03 am. _'Shit! We have classes tomorrow….I think' _Sango thought as she got up and looked at the schedule on the fridge.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she notice Sango walk to the fridge. Sango ignored her and saw that they didn't have class tomorrow. _'Thank God' _Sango thought as she let out a relieved sigh.

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked as he walkd up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Sango gasped as she felt his hand on her and she turned around to face him.

"What? Oh, I'm fine" Sango said waving her hand in front of her. Miroku just looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome and shrugged.

"What were you doing?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Huh, oh nothing" Sango said, "Just checking if we have class tomorrow" she said as she made her way to where her clothes were laying. Sango put her tank top back on and combed her figers through her hair. Everyone put their clothes back on and sat on the couch.

"So, anyone tired?" Kagome asked as she looked through the tub of DVD's looking for a movie to watch.

"Not really" Inuyasha said answering for everyone, "Why are you?"

"No, just wondering" Kagome said as she pulled out a DVD, "Anyone up for the 40 Year-Old Virgin?" she added cheerfully

"Sure, why not" Miroku said answering for everyone (**A/N: **apparently, no one wants to answer for themselves anymore, anyway, back to the story!)

"Ok, good" Kagome said as she put the movie in and sat on the couch next to Inuyasha. They watched the movie, and by the time it was over it was 4:58 am. Kagome took out the movie and put it back in the tub.

"Well, what else should we do?" Kagome asked facing everyone and shrugging. Just then, an idea popped into her head. She smiled slyly and made her way to the fridge and took out the soda and put it on the island and just stared at it for a minute.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously

"Huh? Oh, nothing….yet" Kagome said saying the last part under her breathe. Everyone exchanged glances nervously and stared at Kagome. Kagome turned around so they couldn't see her as she shook up the bottle of soda.

"Inuyasha, come here quick" Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha shrugged and walked over next to her. Kagome smiled, everything was going according to her plan. (that she thought up in 30 seconds flat) Just as she opened the bottle, Inuyasha knew what she was doing. His eyes grew wide as Kagome opened the bottle and the soda sprayed all over Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Nice……one……Kagome!" Sango said in between laughing fits. Miroku was laughing so hard that he couldn't say anything. Kagome just stood there and smiled as the soda stopped spraying. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless! He was covered from head to toe in soda and he was all sticky.

"You are going to pay for this!" Inuyasha yelled as he tackled Kagome to the ground. Kagome gasped in surprise as she fell to the hard tile floor with Inuyasha on top of her.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome said, "And how are you going to get me back?"

"Well, I'll think of something" Inuyasha said as a smile formed on his lips. Sango and Miroku finally calmed down and sat back and watched the show that was happening right in front of them.

"Can I get up now?" Kagome said as she attempted to get up. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and pinned her to the floor.

"Not until you appoligize" Inuyasha said giving Kagome his best puppy eyes.

"Um, let me think….no" Kagome teased. Sango gave a look to Miroku that said I-hope-they're-not-going-to-do-anything-with-us-in-the-room. Miroku nodded and stared at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Uh, Sango want to come with me to my room, I want to get some clothes for tomorrow" Miroku said as he stood up and winked at Sango telling her that it was an excuse to get out of the room before Inuyasha and Kagome started making out in front of them.

"Oh, um yeah sure" Sango said as she and Miroku walked out of the room….

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well well well, I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome are going to do now that Miroku and Sango are out of the room? And what is going to happen to Sango and Miroku? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon! Oh, and don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15:Food Fight & Elevator Crisis

**A/N: **Mwahahahahahaha! Idk why I said that, but I was bored. Well, in this chapter Miroku and Sango are headed to his dorm to get his clothes. Kagome is pinned to the kitchen floor by Inuyasha and he is trying to think how he's going to get her back for spraying him with soda. What's gonna happen? Read to find out! Oh and before I forget, here's the **disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (boohoo for me)** And, thank you to all of my reviewers! Here it goes!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 15

Miroku and Sango were in the elevator that was headed for the 4th floor. Sango was leaning against the back wall of the elevator and Miroku was sitting on the floor.

"What do you think they're doing?" Miroku asked

"I don't know, but I'm sure I don't really want to know eithier" Sango said smiling. Miroku laughed softly and stared at Sango. She was so beautiful, she had gorgeous brown hair and light brown eyes. Her skin was a light tan and she had long legs.

"What are you staring at Miroku?" Sango asked waving her hand in front of his face

"Huh, oh nothing" Miroku said coming back to reality. The elevator stopped at the 4th floor and Miroku and Sango walked to his dorm. Miroku put the key in the lock and twisted it and the door opened and they both walked inside.

"Well, I'll wait here until you're done getting your things, alright?" Sango said while sitting on the couch and turning the TV on

"Sango, turn down the volume, my room mate is asleep" Miroku said, "And you're coming with me, so you might as well turn the TV off" he added with a smirk. Sango sighed and turned off the TV and followed Miroku into the bedroom. Sango sat on his bed while Miroku fished through his dresser and pulled out random clothes to take to Sango's dorm for their little sleepover party they were having with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Who's your room mate anyway?" Sango whispered. Miroku and his room mate shared a bedroom, so she was trying not to wake him up.

"His name is Haru" Miroku said as he grabbed random things from around his room

"What are you looking for?" She asked him

"I'm done, let's get out of here" Miroku said grabbing his clothes. They both slowly and quietly exited the bedroom and went into the main room. Sango started for the door and Miroku followed. They quietly exited the dorm and went into the elevator. Miroku pressed the 6 button and on the way up, the elevator shuttered and came to a halt.

----------------------

Kagome just looked up at Inuyasha who was still pinning her to the cold tile floor of the kitchen. Inuyasha had a funny smile on his face as he stared down at Kagome and tried to think up a plan to get her back for spraying him with soda. Inuyasha lifted one hand off of her shoulder and moved Kagome's wrists so that they were together and he held them down with his other hand. He still held her down by her wrists as he used his free hand to open the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked giving him a puzzled look. Inuyasha didn't answer and grabbed the first thing he felt. He glanced at it and a huge grin appeared on his face.

It was syrup

Kagome didn't recognize what he had in his hand at the moment, but she saw the label on it and her eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha popped open the top to it

"Oh, but I would" Inuyasha replied still grinning, "Plus, I told you I'd get you back" he added as he poured syrup all over Kagome. Kagome shut her eyes tight as she felt the cold liquid drip down her face and into her hair and onto her tank top. Inuyasha laughed histerically and he put the bottle on the floor next to them. He was still holding Kagome down and she was screaming.

"INUYASHA! YOU IDIOT!" Kagome screamed, "YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!" she screamed as she struggled to get him off of her.

"Oh…..I almost forgot" Inuyasha said as he let her wrists go and she automatically sat up and felt the syrup in her hair. Inuyasha was too busy rolling on the ground laughing to notice that Kagome picked up the syrup. Kagome stood up and towered over him as he laughed. Kagome started pouring the syrup all over Inuyasha. As soon as he felt a cold liquid drip over him, his eyes shot open and he looked up at the girl standing over him with the syrup bottle. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. Kagome smiled big and looked at him as he just laid there with syrup all over his face and hair. She soon stopped and threw the bottle away because it was now empty. Inuyasha stood up and wiped the syrup from his face and eyes. Kagome ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Inuyasha ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Hey that wasn't fair! Open up!" He yelled as he pounded on the door

"Nope!" Kagome yelled back as she washed her face at the sink trying to get the sticky substance from her face and hair. Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat on the couch as he waited for Kagome to come out.

--------------------

"What the hell?" Sango said as the elevator shook violently and she fell to the ground and hit her head hard off the wall. Not hard enough to knock her unconscious, but enough to leave a sore bump on her head. Miroku fell over too and landed right next to her with a thud.

"Ow, that hurt" Sango said rubbing the bump on her head

"What just happened?" Miroku asked in confusion looking around the elevator. He got up and hit the alarm button in the elevator without even thinking about it, like it was an instinct. Sango slowly made her way to her feet and looked around.

"I think the elevator's stuck" Sango said as she heard the alarm ring

"We'll be out of here soon…..I hope" Miroku said under his breathe, "I hit the alarm, so someone should be coming to get us out of here"

"But it's like, four in the morning" Sango said, "Who's going to be coming at this time of night?" she added

"I don't know" Miroku said, "But someone will come"

"I hope you're right…" Sango whispered……

**To be continued….**

**A/N: **So, what did you think about this one? I didn't think it was that good when I was typing it, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Pleeze, let me know what you think! I wonder what's going to happen? You'll have to wait to find out! (wow, I feel like I have my own show…lol) Well, I'll let you guys review now! C-ya!


	16. Chapter 16: Help Arrives

**A/N: **Well, let's cut to the chase….chapter 16 is finally here! I hope you all liked the story so far, and I hope you like this chapter too. Well, here's the **disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or his friends (not matter how much I want to…) **Thanx to all of my reviewers! You guys are the best!And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for……here's chapter 16!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 16

Last Time

"I think the elevator's stuck" Sango said as she heard the alarm ring

"We'll be out of here soon…..I hope" Miroku said under his breathe, "I hit the alarm, so someone should be coming to get us out of here"

"But it's like, three in the morning" Sango said, "Who's going to be coming at this time of night?" she added

"I don't know" Miroku said, "But someone will come"

"I hope you're right…" Sango whispered……

Now

Sango and Miroku have been waiting in the elevator for about an hour now, and still no one had come to get them out of it. Miroku was leaning against the back wall and Sango was pacing back and forth in front of him.

"How come no one's come for us yet?" Sango said as she paced

"Sango, calm down" Miroku said trying to comfort her, "Someone will come for us and we'll be outta here in no time" he said looking up at her. Sango's face was pale and she couldn't sit still. At times, it seemed like she was hypervenelating.

"Are you ok Sango?" Miroku asked

"No, I don't think I'll be ok until someone gets us out of here" Sango whispered as she stopped pacing and stood in front of Miroku. He stood up and gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. Just then, Sango's breathing started to get short and raspy. She started to loose control and she was hypervenelating.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku said as Sango feel to her knees. After a few minutes of calming her down, her breathing finally got back to normal.

"Sango, what happened?" Miroku asked confusedly

"Well, Miroku I'm clostrophobic" Sango said in a shaky voice. Miroku's eyes grew wide. Sango just looked at him and smiled. Her face was still pale and she was still shifting all over the place, like she couldn't get comfortable.

"I know, I should've told you earlier, but no one knows, not even Kagome" Sango said trying not to hypervenelate again. Miroku smiled.

"It's alright, but why wouldn't you tell Kagome?" Miroku said, "She's been your best friend longer then I have"

"Well, I just didn't" Sango said shrugging, "And have you ever noticed how I get really uncomfortable when we're in the elevator?" she asked

"Now that you mention it yeah" Miroku said

"Now you know why" Sango said as she looked around the elevator. Soon, it seemed like the walls were closing in on her. (in her mind anyway) Sango clutched Miroku's shirt.

"Th-The walls" she whispered, "They're getting closer"

"Calm down Sango" he said, "The walls aren't coming closer". Sango closed her eyes tight and leaned her head into his chest. Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

-----------------------------

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. They were both sitting on the couch watching TV. They both got the syrup off of their faces and out of their hair.

"I don't know, they've been gone for over an hour now" Kagome said shrugging. Inuyasha looked at her and saw the word 'worry' written all over her face.

"Let's go find them" Inuyasha said standing up from the couch

"What?" Kagome asked

"We won't find them if we're just siting here, so let's go look for them" Inuyasha said slipping on his shoes

"Yeah, let's go" Kagome said smiling as she put on her slippers. They both walked out of the dorm and down the hallway to the elevator. Kagome pushed the button to call the elevator. She waited a few seconds before she heard the elevator alarm going off.

"Oh my gosh! Someone's stuck in the elevator!" Kagome said with her ear to the elevator doors.

"What? Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, listen" Kagome said. The alarm was so faint, even Inuyasha had to put his ear to the doors to hear it.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" Kagome yelled into the crack of the doors.

-------------------------

All of a sudden, Miroku thought he heard a voice coming from the doors above them. He looked up and tried to listen carefully.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" a voice from the doors came. Miroku couldn't help but smile.

"Hello? Who's up there?" Miroku yelled back, "Please, help us!"

"Who's in there?" the voice said

"My name is Miroku and my friend Sango is with me" He answered

"Miroku? Is that you?" the voice asked

"Yeah, who are you?" he said

"It's Kagome and Inuyasha, we got worried so we came looking for you" Kagome said

"Please, get help and get us out of here, Sango's claustrophobic!" Miroku yelled as Sango started hypervenelating again

"Alright! Wait….what?!" Kagome said, "She never told me she was claustrophobic"

"Just get help!" Miroku yelled as he tried to calm Sango down

-------------------------

"Ok, I'll be right back, Inuyasha'll stay here with you!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stair case to the lobby. She ran up to the man at the front desk. He was asleep, but Kagome slammed her fist on the desk, making a loud thud. The man jumped and woke up as he saw the young woman standing at the front desk.

"Yes ma'am? May I help-" He said but Kagome cut him off

"Hurry, the elevator's stuck and my friend's are in it!" Kagome said gasping for air. The man nodded and called the maitenence crew.

"The maitenence crew will meet you up there" he said

"Thank you" Kagome said as she ran back up the stairs to the sixth floor. She ran back up to where Inuyasha was and when she reached him, she feel to her knees and gasped for air. Kagome couldn't catch her breath because she ran up and down six flights of stairs non stop as fast as her legs could carry her.

"You alright?" Inuyasha sked as he kneeled down next to her

"Yeah…..I'm alright" Kagome said breathlessly. She couldn't feel her legs and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. _' Now I know why I never went out for track in high school' _Kagome thought as she looked up and saw the crew prying the doors open. Kagome weakly smiled and Inuyasha helped her to her feet. The crew finally got the doors open and Miroku and Sango climbed out of the elevator.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to Sango and hugged her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine now" Sango said as she hugged Kagome back

"You guys ok?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, I think we'll be alright" Miroku said smiling

"What time is it?" Sango asked as she pulled away from Kagome's hug

"I don't know, probably around six in the morning or something" Inuyasha said crossing his arms, "Why?"

"Just wondering, we need to do something tomorrow" Sango said

"Yeah! Remember that whole Koga deal?" Kagome said

"Yeah" Everyone said in unison, "Why?"

"Well, that day, we were going to go ice skating right?" Kagome asked

"Oh yeah!" They all said in unison

"Well, we should make up for lost time and go ice skating!" Kagome said clapping her hands and jumping up and down

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Sango said joining in on the clapping and jumping

"If we say that we'll go, do we have to clap and jump up and down too?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked in unison

"No, you don't have to clap and jump up and down my darling" Kagome said laughing, "Let's go back to the dorm and get some sleep". Everyone nodded and they all headed back to Kagome and Sango's dorm. Once they got there, Inuyasha collapsed on the couch and Kagome laid down next to him. They cuddled up together and soon fell asleep. Sango and Miroku got comfortable on the floor and soon drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well, that's it for this chapter! What did you think? In the next chapter, someone meets the gang at the ice rink, guess who? You'll be surprised who it is! Make sure you review, if you can't review then send me a message!


	17. Chapter 17: Wounded while Skating

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 17 at hand. I can't wait for school to start! I'm really excited to see all of my friends again! My first day of school isn't until September 4th! Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers! Thank you guys so much for your encouragement. You guys are like my fuel for writing. Well, here's the **disclaimer: I don't own any of them and we all know who does…** Well, here's the chapter!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 17

The cold breeze blew through the room and the sun was very faint. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw Kagome laying next to him on the couch. She seemed so peaceful and she seemed to be smiling in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled as he quietly got up from the couch and looked around the room.

"I wonder what time it is?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. Miroku and Sango were cuddled up on the floor and were still asleep. Inuyasha stretched and looked at the clock. It was 8:55 am. _' Wow, I was only sleeping for 2 hours…It felt like longer then that' _ Inuyasha thought to himself

"What are you doing up already?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she sat up. Inuyasha jumped a little and turned around to find his girlfriend smiling back at him from the couch.

"Oh! I just woke up like, ten minutes ago" Inuyasha said

"What? Did I scare you?" Kagome asked laughing softly

"NO! You didn't scare me" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. Kagome just raised an eyebrow at him and giggled softly.

"What time is it anyway?" Kagome asked as she stretched and yawned

"It's like, nine" Inuyasha said as Kagome walked up to him and laid a light kiss on his lips.

"You hungry?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from the kiss

"Yeah" Inuyasha said smiling as he sat on a stool in front of the island. Kagome smiled back and looked through the fridge and pantry.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kagome asked

"I don't care, you pick" Inuyasha said putting his chin in his hand and tapping his claws on the island. Kagome heard the clicking sound of his claws against the tile of the island. She tried to ignore it as she thought of what she wanted to make for breakfast. _' Hmm…..I don't know if I want eggs or waffles' _Kagome though. She was brought back from her thoughts by the clicking of Inuyasha's claws. Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha staring off into space. Kagome closed the fridge and put her hand over his to stop the clicking.

Inuyasha felt a hand go over his and he jumped slightly as he saw Kagome's hand over his.

"Do you mind?" Kagome said smiling at him, "That gets really annoying"

"Huh? Oh, sorry" Inuyasha said as he pulled his hand out from under hers. Kagome smiled and pulled out a big box of waffles from the freezer and put them in the toaster.

"You like waffles, right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, what kind are they?" Inuyasha asked smiling

"They're bluberry, your favorite right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah" Inuyasha said as the waffles popped out of the toaster

"How many do you want?" Kagome asked

"Give me two of them please" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and put a plate with 2 waffles in front of him.

"Crap! We're all out of syrup" Kagome said, "All because you had to pour it on me" Kagome said under her breathe

"Haha, you have to admit, that was fun though" Inuyasha said laughing with a mouthful of waffles.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun" Kagome said giggling at the thought. Once they both ate, they were thinking of ways to wake Sango and Miroku up.

"Well, we could play extremely loud music in their ears" Kagome suggested tapping her finger on her chin.

"We could pour freezing cold water on them" Inuyasha said laughing quietly at the thought

"We could do both!" They both said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Great minds think alike" Kagome said as she got her Ipod and it's speakers from the bedroom. Inuyasha got a bucket and filled it with ice cold water and he even put ice cubes in it to make it even colder. Kagome hooked up the speakers and her Ipod and she put the speakers right next to Sango and Miroku's ears. Kagome looked throught the songs and decided to play "4ever" by The Veronicas. Right before it started playing, Inuyasha and Kagome covered their ears. The music was so loud, it made Kagome dizzy and Inuyasha almost went def.

"AHHHHH!" Sango and Miroku screamed in unison as they shot up from the floor. Kagome put the song on pause and Inuyasha took the bucket and poured it all over them.

"AHHHHH!" Sango screamed as the cold water poured over her. Miroku just gasped loudly and he covered his ears as he heard Sango scream.

"You awake now?" Kagome said laughing hysterically. Inuyasha was laughing so hard, there were tears streaming down his face. Kagome laughed even harder when she saw Inuyasha wiping away tears. Sango got up and she was dripping wet and her ears were killing her because of the loud music.

"That was so not funny!" Sango yelled

"Well, it's pretty funny from over here" Inuyasha squeaked out between laughter. Kagome just nodded and laughed more. Miroku stood up and went to the bathroom and got them both towels so they could dry off. Kagome was gasping for air because she couldn't stop laughing. She was choking on the breath she was desperately trying to catch.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to calm himself down. Kagome just coughed and nodded as tears ran down her cheeks. Inuyasha finally calmed down and he walked over to Kagome and patted her on the back.

"Breath Kagome breath" Inuyasha said. Kagome coughed and finally cought her breath and calmed down.

"I'm alright" Kagome said taking in deep breaths. Sango and Miroku just stood there and exchanged glances.

"Well, I'm off to take a shower" Sango said as she walked to the bathroom

"Can I come my dear Sango?" Miroku asked with his trademark perverted smile

_Slap!_

"You're such a pervert!" Sango said as she slammed the door to the bathroom. Miroku now had a bright red hand print on the side of his face. Kagome and Inuyasha anime sweat dropped.

"He'll never learn will he?" Kagome said

"Nope" Inuyasha replied. Miroku rubbed his now sore cheek.

"So, is there any breakfast left for me?" Miroku asked

"Yeah, there are some waffles left over" Kagome said pointing to the island where there was a plate with probably ten waffles on it. Miroku was over there before Kagome was even done talking. Miroku was stuffing his face with as many waffles as he could fit in his mouth. Kagome and Inuyasha anime sweat dropped again as they watched Miroku stuff his face.

"What?" Miroku asked with a mouthful of waffles

"Oh, nothing" Kagome said waving her hand in front of her.

Sango soon came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue, low rise jeans that hugged her in all the right places. Sango was also wearing a light pink, long sleeved shirt that had a low V-neck and had red and white horizontal stripes on it. Her hair was in her classic high ponytail.

"I'm next!" Kagome said as she ran into the bathroom and took her shower. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch watching Parental Control on MTV. About 20 minutes later, Kagome came out of the bathroom and she looked gorgeous!

She was wearing faded, hip hugger jeans that that were tight from the hip to the top of the knee. At the knee, they flared out. She was also wearing a long sleeved, tight white Aropostal shirt that had three buttons at the top (they were all unbuttoned) It also had the word Aropostal written in red across the chest. She wore a red cami under it. Kagome's hair was curled and was in low pigtails.

"Kagome, you look great" Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face

"Thank you darling" Kagome said in a british accent. Kagome laughed lightly and she sat next to Inuyasha on the couch.

"I guess it's my turn" Miroku said as he took his shower and got dressed. About 10 minutes later, Miroku came out and he was wearing baggy black jeans and a purple muscle shirt that showed off his well sculpted abs (yes, Miroku has abs)

"Inuyasha, you're next" Miroku said as he sat next to Sango on the couch.

"Alright" Inuyasha said as he went into the bathroom and took his shower and got changed. It only took Inuyasha about 5 minutes before he came out and sat next to Kagome. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a short sleeved white t-shirt with a long sleeved white jacket that had red stripes down the sleeves.

"Inuyasha, we match" Kagome said

"Huh, yeah we do" Inuyasha said laughing lightly to himself

"Well, you'll never loose each other" Sango said smiling

"I guess not" Kagome said, "What time is it?" she added looking around the room for the clock.

"It's 1:00" Miroku said as he looked at his watch

"Oh, is anyone hungry?" Kagome asked

"Yeah" they all said in unison

"Should we stay in for lunch or go out?" Kagome asked. Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged.

"I know where we could go!" Sango said

"And where would that be?" Miroku asked

"Well, there's this new sports bar that just opened" Sango said, "It seems like it'd be fun"

"How far away is it?" Inuyasha asked

"It's about a half an hour ride" Sango replied

"Ok, let's go!" Kagome said as she put on her red ankle strap heels. Sango smiled and put on her (well actually. Kagome's) silver spike heels. The guys put on their sneakers and the whole gang was out the door. As they made their way down the hall, they came to the elevator. It had a big sign on it that said 'Out of Order'.

"I guess we'll have to take the stairs" Kagome said

"Looks like it" Inuyasha said as they all walked down the six flights of stairs. They finally made it to the lobby and they all went to the parking lot.

"Who's car are we taking?" Sango asked

"Let's take my new one for a spin" Miroku said

"You got a new car?" Kagome asked as they all raised an eyebrow at him

"Yes, it's that one right over there" He said pointing to a brand new Viper. It was black on black and was gorgeous!

"Oh my God!" Both the girls squealed as they ran over to the car

"Don't scratch the paint ladies" Miroku said laughing. Inuyasha just stood next to Miroku.

"And how did you ever afford that?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms

"Well, I didn't mom and dad did" Miroku replied smirking, "You know that they're loaded so I asked them for it and they bought it for me"

"You guys coming or not?" Kagome yelled from the back seat

"We're coming" Miroku said as he jogged to the car and climbed in the driver's seat. Sango was already in the passenger seat and Kagome and Inuyasha were in the back. They pulled out of the parking lot and were on their way.

"Sango, turn the radio on" Kagome said giggling because Inuyasha was tickling her, "Inuyasha….stop!" she said laughing.

"Play nice children" Sango said giggling as she turned on the radio. Miroku just laughed at what Sango said and listened to the radio.

"Oh! Kagome this was your theme song back in high school" Sango said as 'Fergalicious' came on the radio.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said as she started singing along.

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco_

_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo._

_You could see me, you can't squeeze me._

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy._

_I got reasons why I tease 'em._

_Boys just come and go like seasons._

_[Hook 1_

_Fergalicious (so delicious)_

_But I ain't promiscuous._

_And if you was suspicious,_

_All that shit is fictitious._

_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)_

_I put them boys on rock, rock._

_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got _

Sango started singing the chorus

_So delicious (it's hot, hot)_

_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)_

_I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

As they were singing, Miroku turned the volume up.

"Not too loud! My ears!" Inuyasha yelled over the music as he covered his ears.

"Alright, fine" Miroku said as he turned the volume down a little bit, "That ok?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha said. It took about 30 minutes, but they finally got to the resturaunt. They all walked in and the place was huge! It had plasma screens at every table and had a pool table in the middle of the room.

"Wow!" Kagome gasped as she took in her surroundings

"You got that right" Inuyasha said as he looked around

"Let's go get a table!" Sango said excitedly

"Yeah, let's go" Kagome said as they all went over to the hostess

"Hello may I help you?" The hostess said

"Yes, table for four please" Kagome said smiling

"Ok, right his way" she said as she led them to a booth. They all sat down and flipped through the menus. Once they were done eating, they went straight to the ice rink. They all rented skates and got on the ice.

"Co'mon Inuyasha!" Kagome said laughing as she grabbed his hand and dragged him on the ice with her

"Alright, alright I'm coming" Inuyasha said as he held Kagome's hand and skated next to her.

Sango and Miroku were skating together. Sango didn't have much experience ice skating, but she loved it.

"Don't let me fall Miroku" Sango said as she held his hand tight

"Don't worry, if you fall I'll go down with you" Miroku said smiling. Sango smiled back and nodded as she started skating a little bit faster. Sango was doing great, until she saw someone she really didn't want to see.

"Oh no" Sango whispered

"What is it?" Miroku asked

"Look over there" Sango said as she pointed to someone getting on the ice.

"Oh no, that's not good" Miroku said as he saw the person start skating up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

It was Kikyo

Inuyasha and Kagome were having a lot of fun skating together with no interruptions (yet)

"I'll race you Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Oh yeah? And you think you can win?" Inuyasha replied

"I know I can win" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips

"Fine, I'll race you to the other side of the rink" Inuyasha said getting ready to skate as fast as he could

"Alright, but I'm gonna win" Kagome said getting ready

"Ready" Inuyasha said

"Set" Kagome said

"GO!" They both said in unison. They both skated along side each other as fast as they could. They were about half way acorss the rink when Kagome felt someone's skate go in front of her. _' What the hell?' _Kagome thought as she tripped over the person's skate and landed hard on her hands and knees.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get up, "Ow why does my knee hurt so badly?" she wondered as she rolled up her pant leg to her knee. She looked at it and started to feel a little woozy. (she doesn't like the sight of blood too much) Her right knee had a big gash on it and it was bleeding really bad.

"I win!" Inuyasha said laughing. Then he noticed that Kagome wasn't next to him anymore.

"Kagome?" he said as he looked around trying to find her. He finally spotted her sitting in the middle of the rink. He skated over to her as fast as he could. Inuyasha finally reached her and saw that she had a huge cut on her knee and she was bleeding. He hated the smell of her blood and he could also smell the salt of her tears.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha said kneeling next to her. She looked up at him and her face was tear stained and she had blood all over her knee and it started dripping down her leg.

"Inuyasha, someone tripped me when I was skating and I fell" Kagome said wiping away tears

"Co'mon" Inuyasha said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her off of the rink….

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **I know this chapter was soooo long! I didn't mean to make it this long, but I figured I'd try to fit some of the things in before I end this story. I have a really good idea for my next story, so I'm trying to wrap up this one so I could work on my next one. Well, be sure to review.


	18. Chapter 18: Wounded while Skating Pt II

**A/N: **Well, I'm back! I can't believe I'm going to have to end this story soon! I'm gonna miss writing this story, but I'm gonna have fun writing the next one for you guys! Anyway, thanx to all of my reviewers I luv you all! (not like that) Well, here's the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter**. Well, we got that out of the way, so let's head off to the chapter! Ready……..Set………GO!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 18

Last Time

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha said kneeling next to her. She looked up at him and her face was tear stained and she had blood all over her knee and it started dripping down her leg.

"Inuyasha, someone tripped me when I was skating and I fell" Kagome said wiping away tears

"Com'on" Inuyasha said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her off of the rink….

Now

Inuyasha set Kagome on a table in the food court and inspected her knee closer. Inuyasha took off his jacket and wrapped it around her knee and held it tightly to stop the bleeding. Kagome winced because the cut stung like crazy, but she tried to hold back more tears.

"This should stop the bleeding" Inuyasha said looking up into Kagome's chocolate orbs. Kagome noticed him staring and looked back into his bright amber eyes. Kagome smiled and giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked smiling

"Well, your jacket is going to be ruined" Kagome said looking at the blood stained jacket that was around her leg

"That's alright, I don't wear it anyway" Inuyasha said un wrapping it and looking at the cut again.

"The bleeding stopped" Inuyasha said relived _' I don't have to take her to the hospital, thank kami' _He thought

"Good, I don't really like the sight of blood" Kagome said looking at the wound

"I can tell, I'm going get Sango and Miroku and we can get this taken care of" Inuyasha said

"Ok, come back to me" Kagome said as he stood up

"I always do" Inuyasha said smiled and went to the rink and saw Sango and Miroku coming to the exit. He waved to them and they skated over to him.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Someone tripped her and she has a big cut on her knee" Inuyasha said, "We have to go home and take care of it, she can barely walk"

"Alright, let's go" Miroku said as he and Sango followed Inuyasha to the table that Kagome was sitting on.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango said

"I guess you could saw that I'm ok sure" Kagome said smiling weakly

"Well, I'm going to pull the car up" Miroku said as he traded in his ice skates and went to get the car

"Who did this?" Sango asked

"I don't know, I didn't see their face. I was too busy falling" Kagome said giggling softly

"This day just keeps getting worse" Inuyasha said under his breathe as Kikyo walked up to him

"Hi Inuyasha" Kikyo said batting her eyelashes (she does that a lot)

"Sorry Kikyo, I can't talk right now" Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up bridal style, "I have to take care of my girl" he added with a smirk. You should've seen the look on Kikyo's face! It was a mix of jealousy, anger, and disgust. It was actually really funny to everyone. As they walked past her, they all gave her a little smirk.

Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome waited on the sidewalk until Miroku pulled up in his new Viper. They all got in and went back to campus. Inuyasha carried Kagome up the six flights of stairs to her and Sango's dorm. They all entered their dorm and Inuyasha set Kagome down on the couch as he got out the first aid kit.

"Did you guys see the look on Kikyo's face?" Kagome asked laughing

"Yeah, it was priceless!" Sango and Inuyasha said in unison

"Damn! I can't believe I missed it!" Miroku whined crossing his arms

"This could hurt" Inuyasha warned Kagome as he put disinfectant on the wound. Kagome winced.

"Ow! Damn that kills!" Kagome said as the disinfectant sunk in to the open cut.

"Sorry" Inuyasha said with his big puppy eyes. Kagome opened her eyes and saw his puppy eyes and laughed lightly. Inuyasha wrapped her knee and pinned it.

"Better?" He asked

"Yeah, a little" Kagome said shrugging. Inuyasha joined her on the couch and they all started watching TV.

"Guys, every time we go out for ice skating, something bad happens" Sango pointed out

"Yeah, I guess we just we just have really bad luck when it comes to ice skating" Miroku said shrugging.

"Oh! Guys, I just remembered that graduation is next week!" Kagome said excitedly

"Yes! We're finally graduating college!" Everyone cheered happily…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well guys, this is going to be one of the last chapters of this story. (boohoo) I'll probably write 2 more chapters for this story before I end it. You'll be surprised what I have in store for the gang on graduation! Make sure you review!


	19. Chapter 19: The Senior Party!

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back and I'm done with chapter 19! This chapter is about the party the college throws the graduating seniors. I'd like to thank every single one of my reviewers. You guys are the best and I couldn't have asked for better. Well, here's the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha** Just a warning, major fluffiness ahead!

What I've bee looking for, Chapter 19

Last Time

"Oh! Guys, I just remembered that graduation is next week!" Kagome said excitedly

"Yes! We're finally graduating college!" Everyone cheered happily…

Now

"Guys! Let's go or we'll be late!" Inuyasha called into the dorm

"We're coming!" Kagome said as she brushed her hair again. They were headed to one of the other buildings to meet with the rest of their graduating class to get their cap and gowns. They were also going to a party that the college was throwing for the seniors who were graduating.

"Alright, we're ready" Sango said as she and Kagome walked out of the bedroom.

Sango was wearing her black, sleevless knee length dress. It had a deep V-neck and around the neck line, it had silver sparkles. Her hair was in her usual high ponytail and she was wearing black strappy heels.

Kagome was wearing a white speghetti strap dress. It ended about an inch below her knees and it had a black flower pattern on it. Kagome was also wearing red stilettos to off set the black and white. Her hair was down and she was putting on a final layer of clear lip gloss.

"Finally, took you long enough" Inuyasha said crossing his arms

"Well Inuyasha it takes time to look this good" Kagome said laughing

"Ok, we can pick on Inuyasha at the party, we're going to be late" Miroku said. They all headed out of the dorm and went to the building where they had their classes. The dean of the college did his little speech and handed out the caps and gowns. The girls wore gold gowns and the boys wear blue gowns (those are the school colors) It was 6:00 pm and everyone was headed to the courtyard for the party (it's an outdoor party) There was music playing, tiki torches lit and ,of course, food and drinks.

"Wow, this looks surprisingly fun" Inuyasha said as they walked to the courtyard

"Well, it is the senior party" Kagome and Sango said in unison

"Com'on Inuyasha let's dance!" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the yard where everyone was dancing.

"Com'on Miroku" Sango said pulling him to the dance floor too. They were all dancing together in a little group and reminiscing.

'_Wow, this year has been so crazy' _Kagome thought, _'I met the best person I could ever meet…..Inuyasha' _She smiled at the thought. Then, a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he held out his hand

"Of course" Kagome said taking his hand. Inuyasha lightly set his hands on Kagome's waist and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared into his bright amber eyes that she loved so much. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile while he stared into her loving brown eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said smiling

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said giggling, "I can't believe all that's happened this year"

"I know, crazy right?" Inuyasha said, "And to think, it all started at one of Miroku's parties" he said which made Kagome giggle softly

"Yeah, I can't believe we went to the same college all this time, and we've never met until Miroku's Halloween party" Kagome said as they danced

"Yeah, we probably just never met properly" Inuyasha said pulling her closer

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 With Sango & Miroku 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"May I have this dance my dear Sango?" Miroku asked holding out his hand

"Sure, just don't try anything you perve" Sango said laughing as she took his hand. He led her out to the dance floor. Miroku gently placed his hands on Sango's waist and she put her arms around his neck.

"So, what do you think of the party so far?" Miroku asked

"It's a lot of fun" Sango said smiling

"So, we are boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Miroku asked

"Yes, we are boyfriend and girlfriend" Sango replied blushing

"I thought so" Miroku said as he kissed her passionately. Sango kissed back and pulled him closer to her. They kissed for a few minutes before they pulled away for air. Sango stared into his deep violet eyes and almost got lost in them. Miroku laughed lightly and stared back into Sango's carmel eyes. Sango noticed him staring and giggled softly.

"Miroku…..I" Sango started as she blushed heavily

"Sango, I-I love you" Miroku said cutting her off. Sango was shocked, she just stared at him blushing, _' Did he just say what I thought he said?' _Sango asked

"I love you too Miroku" Sango said as she hugged him tightly. Miroku smiled and hugged her back, _' I can't believe I just said that' _Miroku thought,

' _Oh well, I'm glad I did' _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 With Inuyasha and Kagome 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha laid a light kiss on Kagome's soft lips. Kagome kissed back and they soon pulled away.

"Kagome" Inuyasha started

"Yeah?" Kagome asked confusedly

"I'll tell you after graduation" Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head to the side slightly, to show him she was confused. Inuyasha laughed when he saw her tilt her head, _' She always does that when she's confused' _Inuyasha thought.

"Tell me what after graduation?" Kagome asked suspiciously

"You'll see, it's a surprise" Inuaysha said blushing

"Really? You know how much I love good surprises" Kagome said smiling

"That's why I'm making you wait until after graduation" Inuyasha said with a smile

"Fine, I'll wait" Kagome sighed. At midnight, they started shooting off fireworks.

"Hurry! We'll miss the fireworks!" Sango said pulling Miroku over to where they were shooting them off. The whole gang met up again to watch the fireworks. The fireworks lasted about 30 minutes. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha went back to Kagome and Sango's dorm.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are staying the night?" Sango asked

"If that's ok with you guys" Miroku replied looking at Sango and Kagome as they exchanged glances.

"Sure, I don't mind" Kagome said

"Alright, thanks girls" Miroku said. Inuyasha laid down on the couch and Kagome laid down next to him. They cuddled up, and soon drifted off to sleep. Miroku and Sango laid on a blanket on the floor and cuddled up and soon fell asleep together.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **What did you think about this chapter? Tell me by reviewing! I hope you guys enjoyed reading my stoy so far! There's only 2 more chapters left! I've had a lot of fun writing this story for you guys and I hope you liked it! Be ready for the last 2 chapters to come! The ending to What I've Been Looking for is in sight. Pleeze review!


	20. Chapter 20: Graduation

**A/N: **Hey people! I'm here with chapter 20! Well, this chapter is graduation! What is Inuyasha going to ask Kagome? Find out, but first thanx to all of my reviewers! And here's the **disclaimer: I still don't own them** Well, let's get to the point!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 20

"Are you girls ready yet?" Inuyasha yelled into the bedroom, "We have to get going"

"We're coming!" Kagome yelled from the bedroom. Today was the day they've all been waiting for for 3 years now, GRADUATION! They've been in this college for 3 years and now they are finally getting out.

"Alright, let's go" Sango said as she and Kagome walked out of the bedroom. They were wearing the dresses they wore the day before, just with their gold gowns over it. Everyone was wearing their gowns and caps and were headed for the courtyard to get ready for graduation.

"Hurry, we have to get there in 10 minutes!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and the three of them were headed for the courtyard. (Miroku was meeting them there) They were all in their seats and everyone's family and friends filled the courtyard. The dean made a speech and started calling their names to get their degrees.

"Kagome Higurashi" The dean said as Kagome stood up and walked across the stage, to the dean and took her degree in veterinary care. She shook his hand, smiled and walked back to her place on the stage.

"Inuyasha Takahashi" The dean announced as Inuyasha walked across the stage and took his degree in veterinary care as well. Inuyasha took his place on stage next to Kagome.

"Sango Tanaka" He called as Sango walked across the stage and took her degree in child care (pediatrician) She ook her place next to Inuyasha on the stage.

"Miroku Yoshida" The dean announced as Miroku walked across the stage and took his degree in surgical care (surgen) He took his place on stage next to Sango. Soon, everyone was announced and was on stage.

"This is our graduating class of 2007!" The dean announced as everyone on stage took a bow. Then, everyone in the audience clapped, the whole class took off their caps and threw them in the air and cheered. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"We did it!" Kagome said happily while she hugged him and their caps fell around them.

"Yeah, we finally did it" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as they hugged.

Sango and Miroku were hugging too.

"Miroku, I can't believe we just graduated!" Sango said as they hugged. Miroku squeezed her tighter.

"I know, it doesn't seem real" Miroku said quietly as they puled apart and he kissed her. Sango kissed back and they soon pulled apart and hugged again.

Kagome an Inuyasha were already making out and hugging.

"Kagome I need to ask you something" Inuyasha whispered in her ear because it was so loud (everyone was cheering and yelling and taking pictures)

"What is it?" Kagome asked nervously

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well, what is he going to ask her? You'll find out in a little bit when I finish the final chapter. It's going to be sad to finish this story, but it has to be done. Well, make sure you review!


	21. Chapter 21: YES!

**A/N: **Well, I'm back with the final chapter of What I've Been Looking For. It's kind of sad, but I'll get over it when I get all wrapped up in my new story (when I post it anyway) Well, here's the last disclaimer for this story **disclaimer: I don't even need to say it ** Well, let's get on with the chapter!

What I've been looking for, Chapter 21

Last Time

"Kagome I need to ask you something" Inuyasha whispered in her ear because it was so loud (everyone was cheering and yelling and taking pictures)

"What is it?" Kagome asked nervously

Now

"Kagome, I love you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked nervously while he turned a deep shade of crimson

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face while she was blushing like crazy.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said nodding and scratching the back of his neck. Kagome was still in shock and she opened her mouth to answer him, but nothing came out.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said waving his hand in front of her face. Kagome shook her head and jumped into his arms and kissed him. They pulled apart after about 5 minutes of kissing.

"Is that a yes?" Inuyasha asked smiling

"YES!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Just then, Inuyasha's face lit up and he kissed her again. They soon came apart for a breathe and hugged.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered in his cute dog ear

"No, thank you Kagome" Inuyasha said back to her smiling. They stared at each other and hugged again.

' _I finally found what I've been looking for' _Kagome and Inuyasha thought in unison.

**The End**

**A/N: **Well I hope you guys liked my story and I really enjoyed writing it for you guys. I'll work on my new story for the next few days, so you guys keep an eye out for my new story when I post it! I luv you all and I'll c ya later!

Inuyashagrl101


End file.
